


Zero's sister. Book 1 (Vampire knight fanfic)

by Yuki_cross_kuran



Series: Zero's sister. Book 1 (Vampire knight fanfic) [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Secrets, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_cross_kuran/pseuds/Yuki_cross_kuran
Summary: Zero has a little sister that attends cross academy. But what Zero doesn't know is the dark secret his sister holds. Maybe she knows more than she is meant to know about her parents  death. Or maybe her secret is darker. That bloody night the Kiryu's were murdered Rei was away with her vampire trainer, so she didn't get attacked. But Zero was happy to know his sister was alive. Rei knows Zero is suffering blood lust. But he doesn't know that Rei is suffering also. But what could she be suffering from?This book is completed. But there will be a sequel called "Hunt for the kiriyu triplets" So don't worry you will see more Rei. Rei's story isn't over yet.





	1. Bio

Name: Rei Kiryu  
Age: 14  
Birthday: May 14

Race: Secret. Zero knows his sister is a vampire hunter, but he doesn't know she might be something else.

Weapons: gun (silver rose), Artemis rod/Scythe (Nightwing)   
Likes: Zero, Yuki, drawing, reading, manga, music  
Dislikes: Kuran family, pureblood's, vampires  
Family:   
The Kiryu hunters-parents  
Zero-brother  
Ichiru-brother  
Secret relative-biological father  
Looks: Rei has long silver that reaches down the middle of her back. One lavender eye, one secret colour. But she wears lavender contacts. She is about 5"6 in height.   
History:  
When Rei was born the Kiryu's new she was different. So when she was growing up they did everything they could to protect her. They even gave her contacts so her brothers wouldn't notice she has different colour eyes. But the night she thought all her family was murded she was training with her vampire hunter trainer. When they came home her parents were dead, Zero was injured and bit. While Ichiru was missing. She feels bad not being there. But Zero was glad his sister was alive. So when Headmaster cross got there he saw the two together. And saw they where all that was left.


	2. Valentines day

Rei P.O.V  
I'm so sick of hearing those girls talking about valentines day. And how they want to give chocolates to those dam vampires. I have no intentions on giving anyone chocolate. They can all die for all I care. I'm waiting for my class to start. And yet I hear my class representative complain about everyone giving chocolates. I'm the silent type. The type that likes to not be part of anything. Class ends. I walk toward the headmasters office. I know he will be giving a lecture about the valentines day festivities. It's the same speech every year. And the same argument. I stand in the corner of his office as usual. "Why don't you just ban valentines day! It will be easier!" Zero yells. "I can't do that. I have to allow the day class to give chocolates. It will cause a riot otherwise" Headmaster says. I end up drowning out the rest of the conversation and just stare out the window. Nothing changes. It's always the same. I see Yuki just smiling and trying to stop Headmaster and Zero from fighting. I go to walk out of the room. But I'm stopped by Yuki. "I have valentines gifts for everyone" Yuki says while smiling and hands us all coupons. "Oh my god 20 coupons for Yuki's shoulder massages." Headmaster fawns over the coupons. "Yuki you do realise you give the same present every year" Zero says. I just shrug. "I guess it's the thought that counts." I say.  
Zero P.OV  
What's happened to Rei over the years. She is so silent and cold. What happened to her cute bubbly self. Like when she was younger.  
Flashback from Zero's P.OV 10 years ago.  
I'm sitting in the lounge room with Ichiru. We're playing a game of chess. Father is out on a vampire hunter mission. And Rei is in the kitchen helping mum. Ichiru and I were told not to go into the kitchen. Because Rei was making us a surprise. My cute little sister with her chubby cheeks and hair in to two pigtails. Rei says it's something to do with Valentines day. It seems like mum has been reading her too many fairy tales. I yet again beat Ichiru in chess. I'm bored. Then I look towards the door to see my baby sister Rei standing there. She chose to wear a cute dress. And she is coming over to Ichiru and I. "I made these for you Zero and Ichiru" Rei says. And she holds out a tray with heart shaped cookies. "Mummy says it's valentines day. So we give people we love things" Rei says with a big smile on her cute face. "Thank you" Ichiru and I reply. I take a cookie and eat it. "It's really good" I say. I watch Rei have the biggest smile on her face. "Mummy helped of course." Rei says. I take another cookie. "So you made these all for Ichiru and I?" I ask. Rei smiles and nods her head. "Yep of course" Rei says smiling. And mum walks in. "Do you like Rei's valentines gift?" Mum asks. "I love it." I reply  
End of flashback.  
Zero's P.O.V  
From then on every year she would make the same cookies with mum for Ichiru and I. But then once we lost our parents she hasn't made the cookies. She stopped doing all sorts of things she used to love. Rei you need to brighten up. It's not you that's transforming into a vampire.  
Rei's P.O.V  
I'm walking past the headmasters kitchen. Till I hear pots and pans clatter. I peek in to see Yuki trying to make chocolates. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm trying to make chocolates. But so far it's not going to well" Yuki replies. I look at the giant mess she has made. She has things all over the place. "You aren't going to be able to make chocolates with the mess you have" I say and start picking things up and putting them away. "Thank you"" Yuki says. "How about I help you. I don't trust you using a stovetop." I say. Yuki nods. "First you chop it up" Yuki says. And starts to chop up the chocolate. Then she cuts her finger. "Oh I cut myself" Yuki says and holds her finger. I drag her to the sink and help her wash her finger. Then I put a band aid on her finger. "You dummy. Your meant to cut the chocolate not your finger" I say. "I know but it was an accident" Yuki protests. "I will finish cutting the chocolate" I say. And continue to cut up everything. Yuki prepares the stove top. "Yuki you are going to need a silver bowl over that saucepan full of boiling water" I say. Yuki nods and does as she is told. I put the ingredients in the silver bowl and start to melt it. "Rei why are you helping me?" Yuki asks. "Because I didn't want to see you get injured" I reply. And continue to melt everything. "How do you know how to cook so well?" Yuki asks. "When I was younger I loved being in the kitchen helping mum cook" I reply. "The moulds are ready" Yuki says. And takes over the mixture and pours the chocolate in the moulds. "Now all you have to do is put them in the fridge" I say and walk out of the kitchen. I can't believe I helped her. I guess it just reminds me of the times I was in a kitchen with my mum. I walk to my room and go to sleep. I awake the next day and head to class. I'm yet again bored in class. Class is over I better head to the gates to help with the valentines day festivities. Yuki is already ordering people. Zero is giving everyone an evil glare. It seems the girls are staying back. But they are still wailing about who to give their chocolates to. I walk to the front of the gates. The gates open. "Everyone line up at the appropriate sign and accept the chocolates as they are given to you. You are only accepting chocolates as a token of love. Nothing more. Please proceed" I say. I then go and try pushing girls back. I keep my eye on Yuki. Yuki gives Aidou a red card for asking some girls blood type. Zero is doing nothing. Then I watch Yuki get pushed to the ground. I go and help her up. "Thanks Rei" Yuki says. "Don't mention it" I say. "Hey Kaname you forgot this one" Zero yells and throws him a small box next to Yuki. "Thank you Yuki" Kaname says as he walks off. Yuki blushes. Then starts to hit Zero again. "You idiot!" She yells. "Well why didn't you give it to him then?" Zero yells and pushes Yuki back. "Maybe I wasn't sure about giving them" Yuki yells again. They are arguing once more. "I'm going on patrol" I say and walk off. I walk around the school making sure everyone is where they are meant to be. I sense something wrong. I run to see the night class surround my brother. I lean against a tree. Till I see a Yuki fly in and break the fight up. Zero your a idiot. I say and walk off.


	3. A ordinary day at class.

Rei P.O.V  
I'm sitting bored in class yet again. Because I'm younger I'm in a lower year compared to older brother Zero. Zero I know the secret your trying to hide from me. My brother is like a stone when I try to talk to him about that day everything changed.   
"Rei are you even listening!" The teacher yells.  
I sit up straight. "What was the question sir?" I ask. Trying to avoid being caught out.  
"I asked what is 200X1000-650" the teacher says.  
I sit there and think. But I honestly don't know the answer. "I'm not sure sir" I admit. And hang my head in shame.  
"The answer is 199350 sir" another student replied.  
Sometimes I think I don't even belong in such a school. Or I think my existence wouldn't matter. I bite my lip. I admit even though I am surrounded by people I still feel like I'm alone.   
Yuki' P.O.V  
Oh no I have to get to the moon dorm now to help with the change over. I hope Zero is on time. Or at least his sister isn't shirking her responsibilities again and actually turns up. She never turns up to help, or if she does it's very rarely. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of hers. I'm standing at the gates. And yet again I'm on time but Zero and Rei are late. And there is all these girls fangirling over the night class.   
"Everyone get back. Please return to your dorms immediately." I say with authority.   
"But miss disciplinary committee jut wants all the night class to her self. And just because she's the headmasters daughter to." A fangirl said  
"No it's not like that. Please just return to your dorms" I say  
Then I hear the gates open.  
"Aww I'm to late again" I say with a sigh and walk to the side.  
"Please proceed" I say. Watching the girls perform two even lines.   
Rei's P.O.V  
I guess better head over to the moon dorm to help the klutz Yuki. God she can be so stupid, and annoying. I honestly don't see what Zero sees in her. I walk towards to the moon dorm to see a Yuki fallen to the ground. And the girls wanting to be shot by Aidou. Stupid fan girls. I watch Yuki till I see the Kuran touch her. It makes my blood boil to see that retched pureblood. I walk over to Yuki. And I grab Kuran's hand and swat it away from Yuki.  
"Kuran leave. Your classes have started" I say in an angry tone.   
"I see Rei hasn't changed with her mood. Or let alone her feelings about me" Kuran says and walks off.  
"Yuki there you are" Zero yells.  
"I've been here the whole time unlike you Zero" Yuki yells back.  
I'm leaning against a tree to see the day class watch the two of them fight.  
"Oii day class girls return to you dorms immediately if you know what I mean" I say and give a mean look.  
The girls run away scared.   
I look back to Yuki and Zero and they are both still arguing.  
"When are use going to stop fighting?" I sigh.  
"What do you mean? We don't always fight!" Yuki yells.  
"You would think you and Zero are brother and sister. With the way use argue" I say back harshly.  
"Well we better head to the headmasters office to report to him" Yuki says.  
Zero just nods and drags Yuki there. I just walk behind them. There having some petty squabble again. We arrive at the headmasters office. Zero just busts the doors open like the way he does. I stand in the corner.   
"Headmaster this is ridiculous!" Zero yells  
"I know it's a petty and a job to get you hated but it must be done" headmaster says.  
"If you know that then why not allow more people on the committee" Zero say and breaks the table in half.  
"Because I can't let any of the day class know the identity of the night class" Headmaster states.   
"Well I'm stuck with a total klutz and someone that doesn't even show up most the time." Zero yells.  
"Hey I don't need that from someone who is late all the time" Yuki yells. And tries to hit Zero again while his pushing her away. I sigh.  
"Zero you know this needs to be done so vampires and humans can coexist" headmaster swoons.  
"Hey Yuki since your his daughter why don't you try to talk some sense into him" Zero says.  
I still stand in the corner watching.  
"But I agree with the headmaster and because Kaname believes in the pathology to" Yuki says.  
"Whatever" Zero says and walks out the room.  
"Well I better go on patrol" Yuki says and fixes the table. The headmaster tries hug her but she moves.  
I watch Yuki jump out the window. I better follow her that klutz I swear sometimes cause more damage then good. I jump out the window and land on a tree. I watch Yuki yell at the day class students. Then I smell the vampires. And then I watch Kain and Aidou appear. I see Aidou say something. Then suddenly the day class girls faint. And Aidou is trying to steal Yuki's blood. I jump out of the tree. And land in front of Aidou and point silver rose at him.  
"Isn't drinking blood on school grounds prohibited vampire" I snarl.  
"Would you Rei please put that gun away" Kuran says.  
I put silver rose back in my pocket. I see Zero standing against a tree. He gives me a serious look that he could kill me.  
"Now I will take these two idiots to the headmasters. And Kain because you didn't stop Aidou you will be getting punished to. And I will erase tonight's memories from the girls and take them to the headmasters. Is that ok Kiryu?" Kuran says  
"Fine whatever" I say. I walk off. My brother is tending to the bleeding Yuki. I feel sorry for him. For turning into what he hates most.


	4. Becoming officially Guardians

Rei's P.O.V  
I roll over in my bed to see a Yuki standing over me. "What's wrong Yuki?" I ask sleepily as I sit up. "We are going to be late to headmasters breakfast. So hurry up!" Yuki says to me. Yuki really had to come in to my room to wake me up about some breakfast. "Fine Yuki. Just let me get changed" I say and walk to the bathroom and get changed into my day class uniform. Then I walk out to see Yuki waiting impatiently. "Come on" Yuki says and grabs my hand and drags me to the headmasters small cottage. We walk in I see a glum Zero. Then I see him light up a bit when he sees Yuki. He really does like her. But honestly I don't see what he sees in her. "Welcome my three beautiful children!" Headmaster says happily and pulls Zero, Yuki and me into a tight hug. But I push him away. "I am not your child! As you are not my father!" I say rather nastily. "Well it's true headmaster me and Rei aren't your children" Zeros says. "Yuki why do they have to be so mean!" Headmaster cries and hugs Yuki. Yuki looks a bit uneasy. But smiles suddenly. "Headmaster you wanted us here for breakfast remember." Yuki says. Then headmaster smiles. "Of course" Headmaster says and walks off to the kitchen. The three of us take a seat. Zero sit next to Yuki. Yuki will be facing headmaster. And them there's me I'm sitting at the end of the table next to Zero and no one. The way I like it. Then headmaster walks in with a plate piled high with pancakes. And a bowl with mixed berries. With another bowl of cream. He placed it on the table to come back with a plate with bacon and eggs and sausages. And a bowl of fruit salad. He places it on the table and walks back out again. Then walks in with two glass pitchers one filled with orange juice and the other with chocolate milk. Finally the headmaster sits down. I look at all the food placed down in front of us. It's enough to feed a whole class, let alone the four of us for breakfast. Yuki's mouth drops open. "Look at all this food guys" she says happily. Zero smiles back at her. I just look at how goofy Zero is. "Headmaster what is with this breakfast?" I ask quickly as I'm pouring chocolate milk into my glass. "Today you three finally become official guardians!" Headmaster squeals with delight. Yuki smiles, Zero pouts. And I just give him are you serious look? "I thought we were already guardians?" Zero asks. "Yes you are. But you are official guardians now! Meaning even more responsibilities!" Headmaster says happily. Yuki just smiles, Zeros face falls. And I just put my head on the table. You got to be kidding me, even more responsibilities. "I understand headmaster" Yuki says smiling that stupid bright smile that she smiles. Headmaster slumps. "Yuki my darling daughter please call me father or daddy!" Headmasters whines. "Ok father I understand. I want to help you belief come true" Yuki smiles at him. Zero gives a small smile at Yuki. But it automatically turns into his pout when he notices me looking at him. He looks like a giant goofball, a lost puppy following Yuki. We finished breakfast. Suddenly I feel my arm get grabbed and I'm pulled up from my seat by my arm. I look to see it's Zero. "What was that for?" I scowl. Zero just shrugs. "I want a picture of the three of you to remember this memory" headmaster says as he holds his camera. Yuki stands beside me smiling, Zero stands on the other side of me with a small smile. "Now smile" headmaster says as he clicks the button on the camera numerous times. After he puts the camera away he opens his mouth. "As official guardians I need the three of you to inspect the dorms for prohibited items like photos of the night class." Headmaster says while smiling. "We will do the best job possible" Yuki says. Zero just nods in agreement. "I guess whatever." Is all I could utter. Then I start to feel really sick. It always happens at the worst time. But it's always happened since I was born. "Zero" is all I could utter. Then I fall to the floor and start having a convulsion and start spewing up blood.

Zero's P.o.V  
I hear Rei say my name. I look towards her to see she has gone suddenly pale. She is going to have a fit. She always suffered them while growing up. It always hurt me to see her like that. Especially when she starts to vomit blood. No one understands why it happens. Just the fact it happens. Rei has fallen to the floor having a fit and vomiting blood. I kneel down beside my sister and push her on her side so she doesn't choke on her own blood or tongue. "Headmaster please get a cloth and some warm water please. And Yuki please go get her some spare clothes" I order. Everyone knows by now not to disobey me when it comes to Rei when she starts having a fit. I always helped her while growing up. She never let them stop her. Never stopped her training and wanting to become a vampire hunter. Headmaster returns with the cloth and water. "Thank you" I say and take the bowl. I start to wipe her forehead with the cloth. It pains me every time this happens. Yuki returns with clothes. "Yuki please put the clothes on the couch" I say as I keep wiping her forehead. "Rei please stop now" Yuki leans down beside her and starts to rub circles on her back trying to help me stop her. Suddenly she has a few large coughs coughing up more blood. Then she tries to sit up. I help her. I help her to the bathroom. "Rei have a quick shower. Or are you to tired and need me to help you have a bath, and help you get dressed?" I ask. Rei shakes her head. "I will be fine. I won't be in class, and I can't help with inspection of the dorm rooms. I hope you understand" Rei says quietly. "We understand Rei" headmaster says. Then Rei locks her self up in the bathroom.

Rei' p.o.v  
I'm sorry Zero. I am to weak to shower and that by myself but I can't let you see my scars. You would call me stupid. I say as I look at the cuts and scars I have on my upper thigh. I do it to feel something, to know I'm alive and I'm not dreaming a nightmare. Instead I'm living a nightmare.

Zero's P.O.V  
I smell blood. It's Rei's blood. She probably is still trying to get the smell away. Then I feel some one grab my arm and drag me. I look to see a Yuki. "Hey Yuki what are you doing?" I ask. "We are going to inspect the dorms." She says. "Can I at least change my shirt and jacket" I say indicating that I have Rei's blood all over my uniform. I walk to the headmasters spare room and took out a spare uniform top and jacket and got quickly changed. I walk out to see a impatient Yuki. "We can go now Yuki" I say giving her a small smile. She just grabs my arm and drags me to dorms.   
Sometime later  
We are almost finished the day class dorms. There is constant yelling for taking prohibited items, particularly ones involved with the night class. "Phew we are finished here" Yuki says puffed and wipes some sweat away from her head. "Yeah" I say puffed. We had to run with the items. Because they hate us it is. "Zero now let's head to the night class" Yuki says giving a Kawaii look. I love that look on her. We start walking to the moon dorm. We pass the gate keeper. "You guardians shall pass" the gatekeeper says. Yuki and I just keep walking till we are standing in front on the moon dorms. Yuki and I start to walk up them. I notice Yuki step unevenly and I about to fall I catch her. But we both fall but she falls on top of me. "Thank you Zero" Yuki says. I smile. "No problem. Now please get off" I say. Yuki giggles and get up. I see her bend over. I notice she has picked up my blood tablets. "Zero medicine? Are you sick?" Yuki asks. I just snatch it away. I start to walk away from the moon dorms. And Yuki follows. I just keep walking away from her. I can see the day class watch us as I try and get away from Yuki. I finally walk out of the academy.

Rei's p.o.v  
I start to feel better. So I start to go for a walk. Till I notice Zero walk away out of the academy. And he has a Yuki chase him. That idiot. I better follow her. She might get herself in trouble. Because she is so danger prone. I start following her keeping myself hidden. I can see Yuki is starting to become nervous. Finally we reach the town. But I see Yuk has lost sight of of Zero. Which can't be a good thing. But I keep following in the shadows. I see Yuki has found a little boy. I look. He isn't a normal little boy. He is a level E vampire. This could be a dangerous. I look around at my surroundings. I haven't been to this part of town before. Suddenly I hear Yuki give a whimper. I turn to see the boy holds her arm revealing his vampire. Yuki tugs and runs away. I start to run following after her. I watch her run into an abandoned building. Then I see Yuki has her Artemis rod out with another level E there. I quickly take out silver rose. And I see a Zero walk in. "So fancy seeing you here Rei" he says sternly. I give a small smile. He already has bloody rose out. "Come on pretty please let me drain you" the vampire says to Yuki. Zero goes to shoot it till it speaks to him. "You are going to kill your own kind comrade?" The vampire asks. Zeros gun and hands shake at what the vampire said. Zeros face is full of fear. "Die vampire!" I yell as I shoot the vampire. And the vampire turns to dust. Then the little boy from before comes in. Zero freezes I can tell what his thinking. His thinking of Ichiru. Suddenly Kuran appears. Once he appears I walk out and start to walk back to the academy. Yuki you are a danger Klutz.  
Few hours later  
I leave my dorm ready to patrol. I walk to the class rooms and stand on the roof. It seems a overly quiet night . No one seems to be running around or out tonight. It's night like these that I like. I just stand on the roof and shut my eyes. I'm letting the wind to blow my long silver hair along in the wind. Noting beats the wind in your hair. I start to walk to the headmasters office. Then I see a Zero his eyes glowing red, fangs extended. I walk up to him. "Zero just drink my blood" I say. Zero shakes his head. "Rei I can't drink your blood. You are anaemic as it is. From you having your fits. And me drinking your blood will only make it worse." Zero commands and grabs his chest from pain. "But Zero I want to help. You help me with my fits" I say. "Yeah but your my little sister. I'm meant to look after you" Zero says giving a small smile. I see Yuki coming this way. "Yuki can you please go away. I'm trying to have a private conversation with my brother" I say. It's not really private. But I'm doing it so she doesn't get bit. Dammit to late.

Zero's p.ov  
Yuki smells so good. I grab her and bite her neck hungrily. She tastes so good. Wait what am I doing? I quickly pull away from her. "I'm sorry Yuki" is all I could utter.

Yuki's P.o.v  
Zero just bit me. Zero is a vampire. I hold my neck. I can't believe Zero is a vampire.


	5. Brother?

Yuki's P.oV  
I'm sitting on the floor. I touch my neck were Zero bit me. Zero bit me. That means Zero is a vampire. I look at him he has a sad face. Then I look at Rei her face is stone cold as usual. No sign of emotion. "Zero your a vampire?" I question. "Yes Yuki. I'm thing I despise the most" he says as he punches a wall. Rei runs upto him and grabs him to stop him. "Zero please don't hurt yourself" She pleads. Zero just looks at her. Then I see a Kaname standing not to far away. "Zero you bit Yuki!" He says his eyes glowing red. "It was an accident" Zero says. I get up and standing in between them. "It was an accident please don't hurt Zero" I say as I go to walk between them but I fall over feeling dizzy. "Yuki" Kaname says and catches me as I drift out of conciounus. "You drank to much of her blood Zero" Kaname says. "I'm sorry Kaname" Zero says.

Rei's P.o.V  
"I'm taking her to the infirmary" Kaname says and walks off with Yuki in his arms. I look to where my brother was but he was gone. I guess I better go to the infirmary with Kaname. Kaname has placed Yuki on a bed when I get there. "Rei you let him bite her! You could of stopped him!" Kaname yells. "I tried to Kuran! I offered my blood, but I'm not good enough because I'm anaemic!" I yell back. "Well you need to try harder! He can't just go around biting Yuki whenever he likes!" Kuran yells bearing his fangs. I feel my other self wanting out, my body is fighting it back. I feel compelled to Kaname when he bares his fangs. "Rei you can't fight it sweetie. Because I know what you are" Kaname says. "I can fight it as long as necessary" I say while in pain. Kaname just laughs. "I need to go patrol" I say and walk out the room. I start to walk towards the night class. Once I'm away from Kaname I feel my body relax. I walk around the school trying to find Zero. I walk past the headmasters office to hear him discuss with Kaname to put Zero in the night class. He can't put him in the night class! Zero hates vampires! I maybe should tell Yuki. I start to walk to the girls dorms. I knock on her dorm door. A sleepy Yuki answers the door. "What is it Rei?" Yuki asks. "Yuki please let me in. I need to tell you something" I say. Yuki just nods and opens her door to me. I walk in. Yuki follows. "What is it Rei?" Yuki asks me. "So you now know about Zero. I overheard Headmaster discuss with Kuran to put Zero in the night class" I say. "What! They can't do that! Zero absolutely despises vampires!" Yuki yells. "I know Yuki. I know" I say. "Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Yuki questions. "Sadly no. Because they can't know someone overheard their conversation." I say and lean against the wall. And look out the window. "We will just have to wait and see if they move him. And if they do we could try to protest" I say my face expressionless. "In the mean time we have to act like we know nothing?" Yuki questions. I just nod. "And for whatever reason don't give Zero your blood. Or it will be my head. Kaname will kill me if I let Zero drink your blood again." I say annoyed. "But I will let Zero drink my blood if it is necessary" Yuki sighs. "Yuki don't you understand when I say you can't!" I yell. "But I want to help Zero" Yuki says. "You let him drink one drop I'm dead" I say sternly. "But why does Kanae want to kill you?" Yuki questions. "Just because ok Yuki. I need to go" I say and leave her room. I walk to my room and go to sleep.  
The next day  
I sit in class bored as usual. "Rei what is the day and year Cross Academy opened?" The history teacher asks. "29th of January 1919. By Rika Cross. A long descendent of Kain Cross our current headmaster. But the new buildings weren't built till 8th of March 1998. When Kain Cross inherited Cross Academy" I say without looking at the teacher. The teacher gives a rather surprised look. I look to see his surprised look. "Did I get something wrong?" I ask. "No! No Rei it's not like that. It's generally you don't know the answer. And you gave a rather extensive answer" The teacher replies with a smile. "You learn something when growing up with the headmaster as your legal guardian and you get bored and want something to read." I reply. I look away from the teacher. I look out the window to see a Yuki running towards the moon dorms. I wonder what she upto. I hope she isn't wanting to cause trouble. I look away from the window. I look back at the board and continue to write notes. Class is over. I quickly pack my books up and run to my dorm room. I shut my dorm door, and throw my books on the floor. I walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I remove my contacts to see my eyes glowing. My chest is tightening. All I feel is pain. Kaname is right I can't fight it much longer. But I have to. So I can protect Zero. I try to breathe calmly. My eyes stop glowing, my chest stops tightening. I put my contacts back in. I need to see Zero. He wasn't in class or for disciplinary duties. I look myself over. And walk out my room to Zero's room. It's good to see it's quiet no one is out. I walk to the boys dorm. I'm standing in front of my brothers dorm. I knock. "Go away" Zero yells. I lean against the door. "Zero it's me. Your younger sister Rei" I say. I hear him get up. "What do you want Rei?" He yells through the door. "Zero I'm hear to talk to you" I say as I open the door. I stand stunned. My brother has packed a bag to run away. But when I open the door he has bloody rose pointed at his head. "Zero don't you dare!" I yell. Zero grabs me and pushes me on the bed. He is straddling on top of me. "Rei I am going to turn into a level E. I don't want to hurt Yuki anymore" Zero says. "Zero you won't turn level E. I will make sure of it. And so you can't hurt Yuki you just drink my blood. Because if you drink Yuki's blood again Kaname will kill me" I say. "Rei I want you to shoot me. Shoot me right now so I don't turn to level E" Zero says positioning the gun to face him. Tears escape my eyes. "Zero I can't shoot you. Your my brother. Your all the family I have left. Mother and father wouldn't of wanted you to end your life" I say through tears. "Yeah well they wouldn't of wanted me to be a vampire!" Zero yells. He pushes himself off me and grabs his bag and walks out. Leaving me with bloody rose in my hand. I'm sitting on Zero's bed looking at bloody rose. Till I notice a picture on the floor. I put bloody rose on the bed. I walk over to the picture and pick it up. I stare at it. It's a picture of Zero, Yuki and myself. It's the first day we started cross academy. Yuki is smiling at Zero. I'm on the other side. I look uneasy. I notice Yuki had wrote something on the picture. It read 'Zero please smile more. And chin up'. What a weird quote. I look out the window to see Zero about to leave cross academy. Suddenly Yuki runs up behind him. I see them talking. Suddenly Zero is walking back into academy with Yuki. What did say to bring him back?


	6. The new teacher. And my history.

Caution this chapter hold some suicidal thoughts and slight self harm. I'm not trying to offend anyone. Just remember it's my story.   
Rei's P.O.V  
I'm standing in the headmasters office with Yuki and Zero. Yuki is standing next to the headmaster with her arm out. Zero pricks his finger and let's the blood drip onto the bracelet. "This magic is the only thing that is keeping Zero in the day class. It was at Kaname's command because his little Yuki begged him. Yuki don't let Zero drink anyone's blood. If he goes to, just put the bracelet to his tattoo on his neck" headmaster says and lifts Yuki's hand up to Zero's tattoo. Zero gets zapped and falls to the floor. Yuki gasps. "It's ok Yuki. It just immobilises him temporarily. This technique has been used by hunters for years to control unruly vampires" headmaster says. I just bite my lip. I feel sorry for Zero. "Sorry Zero you have to keep taking the blood tablets. But if you really need blood you may partake from my neck" Headmaster offers showing his neck off. I just about vomit. That's just gross. Suddenly Zero hops up and pushes Headmaster into a wall. "Seems Zero is up already" Headmaster states. "I'm sorry to interrupt but if Zero is in need of blood he will only be drinking my blood. He is my brother after all" I say. "Rei I really don't think that is a good idea. Your Anaemic. And your younger than Zero, and Zero is stronger than you Rei" Headmaster states. "Headmaster I can control him" I say. "Rei listen to the Headmaster! I could kill you! Did you forget I'm vampire!" Zero yells. I shake my head with a tear in my eye. "I guess it's time the three of you knew my secret. So everyone can stop doubting me! Saying I can't stop him!" I say. "What do you mean Rei? What secret?" Zero yells. Zero grabs both my arms holding tight. "Rei I have been informed of your situation by Kaname, he has told me. " Headmaster says. Headmaster gives me a sympathetic gaze. Yuki gives a confused look. "It all started before I was even born. Our parents were sent to kill Rido Kuran. Zero and Ichiru was left in the care of their teacher Toga Yagari as usual when our parents had hunting missions. Mother and father got separated in the castle. Mother went to look in a room but Rido snatched her up and locked her up in a cupboard. Rido kept sending threats to father in the castle. But when father got to mother he was too late. Rido had followed through with the threat. Rido a pure blood vampire raped a famous and strong vampire hunter. You already know that is a bad combination" I say with tears in my eyes. I remove my contacts. Exposing my one lavender eye and a crimson red eye. I let my fangs out for the first time in ages. Zero steps back worried, Yuki stands looking at me horrified. "Rei your a vampire!" Zero screams. "Yes I am Zero. May I please continue my story." I ask. "Yes please Rei" Yuki says quietly. "Vampire pregnancies don't last long, but can pretty much kill who ever isn't a vampire when giving birth. Mother didn't realise she was pregnant with me till she started to show. By that time it was to late for a abortion. Considering anytime from then on mother could go into labour. Mother was worried I was Rido's Child. A few days later mother had me. There was complications with the birth. But mother pulled through. When mother saw I had two different coloured eyes she was horrified. I was half vampire hunter and half pureblood. I was a dangerous combination. Mother wanted to kill me. But father stopped her. Saying they will do the best to raise me. So I always wore contact lenses. I trained hard at being a hunter considering a few minor set backs. I trained hard to kill Rido for once and for all. For the monster he had made me. The reasons of all my fits, the vomiting is my body rejecting human food." I say feeling more tears than ever escape my eyes.

"Rei" Yuki says and hugs me. "Rei your my sister and yet you never told me!" Zero says angrily. Yuki let's go of me. "So you can't eat human food?" Yuki asks. I simply shake my head. "I have faked it so many times of the years to blend in. But no I can't eat it. It tastes horrible. So before blood tablets were even invented late at night when everyone was asleep I would hunt deer or rabbits and drink their blood. I didn't want to drink human blood. When mother and father was home they would occasionally help with the blood lust. I'm sorry Zero. But everything that has been done has been to protect me" I say tears escaping. "I'm so sorry to hear that Rei. You sympathise with Zero. But yet he was turned. Compared to you being born" Yuki says. I nod. "It pains me to know I can control my bloodlust then watch my brother go hungry. That he can't control himself." I say. "Rei your a Monster! A disgrace to all vampire hunters! How dare you call yourself a hunter?" Zero yells. It pains me to hear him call me a monster. I start to cry even harder. Suddenly I feel something impact my face. Zero had slapped me. My brother had promised he would never hurt me. I guess I must be a monster.

Zero's P.O.V  
I'm so angry! How dare Rei not tell me! Even after our parents died. I suddenly slapped Rei as hard as I could across the face. She gives me a scared look. Yuki even looks scared. Headmaster just looks disappointed. Rei touches her cheek stepping back from me. "I'm heading to class if anyone cares. Yuki you better come with me. I can't leave you with her, she might drain you dry" I say angrily. "Zero I wouldn't hurt Yuki I have more self control than you give me credit for" Rei says. Rei is standing against a wall. "I won't take your word for it! Your just another bloodsucker! You should just join the night class already!" I scream. I grab Yuki's hand and start to drag her away roughly till we are away from Rei.

Rei's P.O.V  
"Rei it's not your fault. You didn't ask to be what you are" headmaster says. "Zero is the only reason I'm living, I have many times thought about ending my life. But I think of how sad Zero will be."I say and put my contacts back in and retract my fangs. "Rei you are lovely. Zero is just a bit angry at the moment" headmaster says. "Zero doesn't understand" I say. I walk out of his office. I walk to my class. I sit in my usual seat. Maybe Zero is right. Maybe I should just be apart of the night class. I look to hear the teacher walk in. I stare frozen. "Hello everyone I'm your new Math teacher. My name is Toga Yagari" He says. "Are you single?" A girl asks. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Another girl asks. "If any of you have a question raise your hand" the class president says. "I see you guys like to ask the personal questions" Yagari says. "You there what's your question"'class president asks a girl with her hand up. "What's with the eye patch? Is it a new trend?" The girl asks. "It's a small price to pay to save someone" Yagari says. I know what Yagari means. He lost his eye to save Zero. I just get up and walk out of the classroom. This is too much. I walk to the headmasters cottage and lock myself in the bathroom. I find a Razor and make a slice on the flesh of my arm. I don't care if Zero knows anymore. He hates me anyway. I feel the pain. Then I make another slice, then another. I feel the pain I welcome it. It doesn't matter what I do anymore. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. Before I could respond Yuki walks in. Yuki gives a worried look. "Rei what have you done?" Yuki asks. Her eyes on my sliced up arm with the blood oozing out. "Just trying to feel something. And what does it matter." I snap. "Rei you shouldn't of done that" Yuki says giving me a worried look. "I don't care Yuki. And why are you talking to me? Didn't Zero make it pretty clear he didn't want you near me" I state. "He did. But since when do I listen to him? I'm friends with you to Rei. Zero is still in class. But Headmaster is sending me on some errands in town did you want to come?" Yuki asks giving me a smile. "I guess, because it gets me out of the academy for a bit." I say. "Rei shouldn't you be healing?" Yuki asks. "No. I don't posses healing properties when I'm as anaemic as I am. When I have sufficient blood I heal. But I still have the scars"I say. Yuki walks up to me. She drags me to sink. She starts to wash my cuts and bandages it up. "Why are you helping me? Or cleaning my wounds?" I ask. "Because I'm your friend Rei. Now please go get changed. So we can go into town. Yuki smiles again. "Thank you Yuki" I say. I walk to my bedroom in the headmasters cottage. I take out a red and black dress, with black shoes and red headband. I get dressed and leave my hair down with a red headband. (Look at the picture it's Rei's outfit) I strap Nightwing and silver rose to my legs. I walk to a waiting Yuki. "Oh my god Rei you look gorgeous!" Yuki states smiling. I give a small fake smile back. "Come on we better get going" Yuki says and grabs my arm and starts dragging me. We exit the gates. "So Rei how did you know about the entire incident with your mother?" Yuki asks. " my father and mother told me when I was only five. I live with the guilt for the reason they may be dead is because of me" I say quietly. "Rei quit blaming yourself." Yuki says gently. "I'm sorry Yuki but I can't" I say in my monotone voice. From there we walk in silence.  
Some errands later  
"Yuki want to go to the cafe?" I ask. "But Rei you can't eat any of it? What about you?" Yuki asks. "I'm fine Yuki. Really I'm fine. You need to eat" I say. We enter this small cute cafe. Yuki orders a sundae. "Time to dig in" Yuki says digging into the sundae. I just smile at her childishness. "Excuse me do you know the night class?" A waitress asks. "I know of them." I say. "Then you must know Aidou! He comes in here sometimes and gets sweets" the waitress says. I feel a bit uneasy with the questions. "Yuki can we go?" I ask. And noticed she had demolished the whole sundae in like 5 minutes. I just stare at her in disbelief. "What I was hungry" Yuki says defensively. I just shake my head. And put some money on the table. And walk to the door Yuki following behind me. We step outside. I smell something. Is that a level E vampire? " Yuki I smell something. We better go check it out" I say and start to run. Yuki follows me. We keep running deeper into the town. To what looks like the poor end of town. "Can I drain you please?" The vampire says. I look and realise Yuki had cut herself. Shit! This can't be good. Yuki quickly brings out Artemis rod just as the vampire lunges. I quickly pull silver rose and shoot the vampire. "Awww Rei you stole our fun" Ichijou says. "Why did I have to come?" Shiki says annoyed. The four of us just stand in silence. "Rei and Yuki I would like to invite you to my little get together tonight. So can you please come. And bring Zero with you."Ichijou says. "What are vampires doing hunting level E's for? It's not their job. It's a hunters job." I growl. "It's a vampires civic duty" Ichijou says and walks away. I look towards a scared Yuki. "So that was a level E?" Yuki asks scared. I can tell she hopes it isn't true. "Yes it is Yuki. We need to go back to the academy now." I say. Yuki nods. We start to walk back to the academy in silence. We finally arrive back. "Thank you Yuki for the day out. I really needed it and enjoyed it" I said giving a small smile. "Me to Rei" Yuki says giving her big goofy smile. " time for patrol" Yuki says and runs away.

I walk back to my dorm and quickly get changed into my school uniform. Then I start to patrol. It seems yet another quiet night. It is so peaceful without those annoying fan girls and fan guys. I look towards the moon dorms. I know Yuki wants to go the gathering. I should probably go with her. I run to find Yuki. "Ready to go to the gathering?" I ask. Yuki nods. We walk to the moon dorms. I look around to see a few more vampires around. Till I feel someone grab my hand.I quickly turn around and break their wrist and push them up against a tree. I bare my fangs. "Don't you dare touch me" I hiss. "I'm sorry Rei but Ichijou had sent us" says a crying Hanabusa. Then I just realised I had broke his wrist. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Kain just stands there emotionless. "Sorry Aidou. But that's what you get for sneaking up on a girl. For all I knew you were going to rape poor Yuki or myself" I say with a slight smirk. Aidou's face goes bright red like a tomato. I just laugh. "Use should just follow us to the party" Kain says. Yuki and I just nod. We walk towards the party to see so many vampires with blood tablets in water. We are greeted by Ichijou. "Hello. Welcome! I'm so glad you Yuki and Rei could come to my birthday party! Isn't it beautiful?" Ichijou says smiling a big bright smile. "Yuki come here" a voice says. I turn to see it was Kaname. Yuki walks over. "Come sit next to me Yuki." Kaname says seductively. "No thank you. I'm alright just here" Yuki says standing on the stairs to the outside verenda. Kaname pats the couch he is sitting on then makes Yuki sit and he holds her close. "The safest place is beside me Yuki" Kaname says. I just stand against a railing. Looking at the party. There is vampires kissing sharing blood. I watch Ichijou cut his cake. "Shiki would you like to cut the cake?" Ichijou asks. And passes Shiki the knife. Shiki slices Ichijo's finger. "Shiki you did that on purpose" Ichijo says. "Don't let it go to waste" Shiki says and sucks the blood off of Ichijo's finger. I notice Yuki becoming a bit uneasy. " Yuki pureblood's only created level D vampires to help in war, so it seems a vampires duty to kill any that fall to level E." Kaname says and looks at Yuki. "So you were the one that sent Ichijo and Shiki to kill the level E?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Yes that was me Rei. I only had good intentions." Kaname says. "And you realise it is a hunters job to end a vampires life and kill them. It isn't a vampires job at all" I say staring at him. Kaname looks away and see the small bandage Yuki has on her hand. From the cut she did today while we were out doing errands and I found the level E. "Yuki you realise being a pureblood they posses healing abilities" Kaname says and kisses Yuki's cut. Then before her eyes it vanished. "Kaname you didn't have to" Yuki says. "Anything for my princess" Kaname says and hugs Yuki. I smell something. My eyes glow red to know it's Zero. I leave Yuki behind and run towards Zero's scent. I see him sitting on the ground near the pool. There is blood tablets scattered on the ground. I run to Zero. "Zero drink my blood" I say. Zero looks up to see me. "Go away Rei" Zero says and pushes me away. "Zero I demand you to drink my blood" I say. Zero just looks at me with angry red eyes. Suddenly Yuki runs in and pulls Zero into the water. I think she is trying to stop Zero's blood lust. Then there is a bang. Zero was shot in the shoulder. "Master" Zero says. I look to Toga Yagari standing there with his gun pointed at Zero. "I never thought I would have to shoot my own student" Yagari says.


	7. New roomate

Rei's P.O.V  
I stand stunned at Yagari standing there. Yuki looks a bit confused. I know the memory both of them are thinking of. The day Yagari lost his eye to save Zero. "Yagari no shooting on school grounds!""headmaster yells running to where we are. Yagari just looks at the headmaster. "Yagari how can you be so careless and leave them in the water?" headmaster asks sounding a bit saddened. And goes to help Yuki and Zero out. But they both just jump out drenched. "You guys could of caught a cold" Headmaster says. I just look at Yuki and Zero. Knowing their fate was unavoidable. But Kaname kept pushing me, telling me to help Zero and not let Zero hurt his darling Yuki. But every day I watched them get closer and closer as Zero and I drifted further and further apart. What once was our small world when it was just the two of us slowly grew. But when it grew Zero and I grew further away. I now understand why he hates me. I see Zero will be safe, I can't keep protecting him anymore. To keep him safe it is best I change to the night class. I know I won't be welcomed so warmly because I am an abomination a hybrid that was never meant to exist. But it is for the best. Suddenly I'm out of my trance and see Yagari and Headmaster walk with Zero, and Yuki walking towards the girls dorms. I just continue to stand looking at the pool. I feel fear take over me. What if Kaname won't let me be apart of the night class, or what if headmaster won't let me transfer? I shake my head. I start to walk to the moon dorm. I smell all the other vampires. I'm scared. I've never had to be alone before, I've always had my older brother watching over me. But since finding out I'm a vampire he can't even stand looking at me. So I guess I am alone. I know our parents would be disappointed to see the mess their family is. To know their children can't even be near each other. I open the doors to the moon dorm. I see vampires lazing around with blood tablets ins their glasses. They are all laughing happily. But here I am looking depressed, but of course that's how I feel. I just start to walk up the moon dorm stairs to dorm rooms. But I'm stopped by a slightly pissed Aidou. "Rei what are you doing here?" Aidou asks. I see his hand in a cast. Even though we are vampires breaks are just like humans they take time to heal. "I'm here to see Kuran" I say in my monotonous voice. "Rei did you forget you broke my beautiful hand?" Aidou says over dramaticly. "What did I break your wanking hand Aidou?" I ask innocently trying to contain my laughter. Aidous face goes bright red. "Um actually you kind of did" Aidou confesses. Ewwwww. I slap Aidou. "To much information you blonde idoit! Particularly to a girl" I say giving a disgusted look. "Well you asked" Aidou says defensively. "It was rhetorical I didn't actually mean it!" I say an Octone higher. To think I'm going to have to put up with him. I just keep walking the stairs trying to ignore Aidou and trying to get that disgusting picture he set in my mind out. I'm standing in front of his door. I knock. "Come in" Kaname says. I open the door to see him lay on his love seat with half his shirt undone. Kaname sits up surprised to see me standing in his room. "Oh fancy seeing you here" Kaname says in his sweet voice. That voice disgusts me. "As you probably be aware that Zero knows my true identity" I say monotonous. Kaname nods his head. "Yes I'm aware. And I know things between the two of you is that he can't stand being near you" Kaname says. I nod my head this time. "Sadly Kuran their fate was unavoidable. The more he got to know Yuki the further he pushed me away." I say leaning against his door with my arms crossed against my chest. "I know. I just hoped that it wouldn't mean he would have to drink her blood. But now it seems your brother can't even stand your presence let alone drink your blood. So what is it that made you come to my dorm." Kaname says. "I'm asking to become one of the night class. It is to awkward to be day class. But it is also to protect Zero" I say. I feel so stupid, I have to be apart of their class. But there is nothing to be done. Kaname stands surprised. "You were asked to become one of the night class when you first came to the academy but because your brother didn't know your identity so you went day class. So now you decide to join the night class now?" Kaname questions. I just nod and hang my head in shame. I can't believe I'm making a deal with a devil. His related to the asshole that made me what I am. "Well I guess we can accept you to be apart of the night class. But sadly you will have to share a room. And the person you will have to share will be your half brother Shiki. Except Shiki doesn't know he has a half sister." Kaname says. I feel my chest tighten, something feels like it is caught in my throat. I totally forgot he was Rido's son. But now I have to share a room with him. I don't have a few choices. It's be in the night class and share a room with Shiki, or continue to be in the day class and continue to hurt Zero. And sadly I have to go with the night class. "Ok Kuran I will join the night class. I just need to head over to the girls dorms and pick up my things" I say. I feel so sad. But my fate is out of my hands. "Ok Rei. Your night class uniform will be in your room" Kaname says. I nod and leave the moon dorm. I wonder if Shiki will find out, will he hate me as well? Everyone hates me, I even hate myself. I'm standing in front of the girls dorms. I look at them one last time and walk to my small room. I open the door to see my all familiar room. With a few things in it. I walk to my cupboard and pull out my suitcase and start stuffing my clothes in the case. Of course leaving the day class uniform behind. I carefully pick up the picture of my once happy family. I place it gently in the case with a few other things. I look at my room to check I hadn't left anything behind. But once I'm done I zip up my case. I put it on it's wheels. And start to wheel it out of the room. I look at the bare room, that once was my sanctuary to be myself. I wheel the case all the way to the moon dorm. When I open the dorms I see all the vampires glaring at me. I don't blame them. I walk up the stairs and walk to the 3rd door on the left. It is Shiki's room. I open the door to see a Shiki laying on his bed reading a model magazine. But Shiki is topless. Shiki looks up slightly surprised. "What are you doing in my room Rei?" Shiki asks. "I'm your new roommate. Didn't Kuran tell you?" I ask. "Kaname told me I was having a new room mate. But didn't tell me it was you or a girl."Shiki says. I just nod. I see in the corner of the room to see my bed. I walk over and put my case on the bed. I look to see the room is a mess. Clothes everywhere magazines, pocky stick wrappers. It's just a junk heap. "One ground rule Shiki I don't want a messy room. I want it rather representable." I say and start to pick up a few things and put things away. I pick up a magazine and look horrified. Shiki goes a deep red. "Seriously Shiki! Who leaves Porno magazines lying around? But I can't blame you for being related to that despicable being Rido" I say. I drop the magazine. "So what does my father have anything to do with you" Shiki sounds a little hostile. "Fine Shiki I won't beat around the bush. I did that with Zero and that just made him hate me. You know I'm half vampire right?" I ask slightly annoyed and pissed. Shiki nods. "Well Rido raped my poor mother while she and my dad were on a mission to hunt him down. So put it simply your my half brother" I say with tears in my eyes and in a pissed tone. Shiki just stands horrified but surprised. "So you mean I'm related to Zero as well?" Shiki asks. I shake my head. "I was the only one born half vampire. Can we please drop the subject we need to get ready for class" I say. Shiki just nods.I look at the white uniform. This is it. I lift my top over my head. Shiki stands horrified. "What Shiki?" I ask turning around to him. "It's just that your undressing right here, right now." Shiki confesses. I can tell he feels a bit uneasy. I guess I'm just used to changing in front of Zero, he never cared because I was his little sister. But Shiki just found out I'm his half sister. " Shiki if your feeling uncomfortable just go outside the door. I will be dressed quickly." I say. Shiki nods and walk out the door. I quickly change. I look in the mirror. I look so pale and washed out. I have a pale complexion already, but with a white uniform and silver hair I look just so weird. I walk out the dorm door to let Shiki get ready. I already have books in hand. I'm standing down the bottom with everyone. Everyone is glaring at me. I just ignore them. Finally Kuran walks down. Everyone goes into their usual formation. I stand at the back. Holding my books close to my chest. We walk out the the moon dorms to the opening gates. It feels weird being here and not helping the disciplinary committee. I just stop for a minute to see Yuki having trouble. "All of use go back to your dorms. Just because I'm I the night class doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of any of you."I yell giving a glare. Everyone gulps and runs away. "Rei why do you have to be so mean and hostile?" Aidou whines. "Shut up Aidou unless you want me to break your other hand" I say giving him a a death glare. I hear a few night class giggle. We had arrived at the classroom. Suddenly I see a Yuki come running up to Yagari. "Yagari where are they keeping Zero?" Yuki asks. "He could kill anyone at anytime they have him in solitary confinement." Yagari says and walks in. "Yuki please look after Zero" I say quietly and follow Yagari into the classroom. I go sit in the back myself.  
Classes finish  
I yawn classes was so boring. I see Yagari being questioned by Yuki again but I just ignore it. I know she will go feed my starving brother her blood. I know Yagari will talk to my brother about being diassapointed. I can't meddle in the mess any longer. It's Zero's problem. It's not my problem. I just walk back to the moon dorm feeling numb and crawl into bed to go to sleep.


	8. Ichiou

Rei's P.o.V  
I wake up to hear a snoring Shiki. I look towards him. I can't believe I told him I'm his little sister. I crawl out of my bed and quickly get dressed in my night class uniform but attach Nightwing and silver rose under my skirt. "Hey Shiki you need to get up!" I yell. Shiki sits up quickly. "Why are you yelling Rei?" Shiki asks sleepily. "You need to get ready for class" I sigh. I walk out of the room to see vampires gather around Kaname's door. "What's the fuss?" I ask. "Lord Kaname won't come out for class today!" Aidou whines. "Lord Kaname says he is feeling unwell" Ruka replies. I lean against a wall arms across my chest. "Well maybe he is feeling unwell" I say bluntly. Suddenly I see Ichijou come running with a worried expression. "What's up Takuma?" Rima asks. I just roll my eyes. "It's my grandfather! He is coming to the academy!" Ichijou says worried. I watch everyone shudder and look at each other. "Hey what's so scary about your grandfather?" I ask in a curious tone. "He is on the vampire council. He is feared amongst the council" Ichijou states. I just shrug my shoulders. "Well I guess I will just have to see how scary he is. I've probably met scarier" I say. Suddenly Kaname's doors open. "We all will be on our best behaviour with Ichiou here. That means no potty mouth from you Rei. You have to be respectful." Kaname states. Kaname starts to walk to the door. Everyone follows formation. I found my part to be at the back. We all walk as a group. I walk looking at the ground. I can't look up. I know Zero is watching with a disgusted look. "Rei your a beast." Zero snarls. I feel my heart be ripped from my chest. "At least I'm now with a brother that cares about me" I say in a smart arse tone. Shiki looks a bit surprised. I grab onto Shiki's arm. "Brother can we watch movies later?" I ask Shiki in a pleading tone with puppy dog eyes. "Sure we can baby sis. We can watch whatever you want" Shiki says. "Yay. Thank you brother" I say. I see the pissed and hurt tone on Zero's face.   
Maybe he needs some pain back. We finally arrive in class. I sit next to Shiki. "Rei did you really mean what you said?" Shiki asks. I just burst out laughing. "Of course not. I just did it to piss Zero off. Because he knows you are my half brother. Plus we hardly know each other. But thank you for following along" I say giving a small smile. "Sure. No problem anytime." Shiki says, his face falls a little bit. "Hey Rei you should come with Shiki and I to one of our modelling gigs one time" Rima says smiling. "Thank you. Maybe I will" I say giving a small smile. Rima puts a Poky stick in her mouth. "Do you want one Rei?" Rima asks. I have to pretend to be normal. "Sure. Thanks" I say giving a smile as I take a Pocky stick. I eat it quickly. "What do you think Rei?" Shiki asks in a curious tone. "They are delicious" I lie. Because I can't taste it. Rest of class finishes quickly with me talking to Rima and Shiki. We all walk back to the moon dorm. Classes finished earlier today so we can get ready before Ichijou's grandfather arrives. I walk into the shared bedroom. All girls are under strict instructions to wear a dress. I sigh. I suddenly start to feel sick. It's because I ate those dam Pocky sticks. I run to the bathroom Shiki and I share. I lock the door. I slide down the door. I suddenly slump on the ground convulsing spewing blood. Except this time I don't have Zero to help me.

Shiki's P.o.V  
I just finished talking with Rima. I walk back to my room while eating Pocky. I open the bedroom door to see the bathroom door closed. Maybe Rei is in the shower. I just lay on my bed and start to read one of my modelling magizines. I sniff. I smell blood. It smells so close. I walk to the bathroom door. I knock on the door. "Hey Rei are you alright?" I ask.

Rei's P.o.v  
"Yeah I'm fine" I say softly while still spewing and my whole body convulsing. I can't move.

Shiki's P.o.V  
"Rei you don't sound to good." I say. "I'm fine really" Rei says weakly. Next thing I hear her coughing. Like she is choking. I try to open the door. She has locked the door. "Rei open the door!" I yell. I get no response. I break down the door. To see Rei laying on the ground covered in blood, with blood all over the floor. She looks uncouncious. I check her pulse. She is still breathing. I pick her her up and lay her on my bed. I bite my arm and put it in front of her mouth. Letting a blood drop into her mouth. She slowly licks my blood off my arm. She looks sad.

Rei's P.ov  
I can't believe I let Shiki see me like this. I couldn't even help myself. And them yet he gives me his blood.

Shiki' s P.o.v  
"Rei are you ok? Will you be able to bath yourself? If not I can go get Rima or Ruka. I'm sure they will help you" I ask concerned. Rei just gives me a sad look as she stops drinking my blood. "Shiki please don't leave me" Rei pleads. I look at her sad face. "I will get Rima to help you bath and get dressed. But I will be changing the sheets to my bed then might read some magazines on my bed.So I won't be to far away" I say kindly. She just nods. "Thank you" Rei says. I walk to go get Rima.

Rei's P.o.v  
Why do I feel so helpless? Why does Shiki care if I had blood or not? Or if I could bath myself in my current state. Why did I plead Shiki like a little girl to stay? Is it because of Zero? Before I know it Rima is here with her bubbly personality.

Shiki's P.o.v  
I'm laying on my bed. Ever since finding out Rei is my sister I've decided to step up and become the big brother she doesn't have at the moment. She is the only family I have left except my mother. I kind of always wanted a sibling. I need to help my sister even if she is broken. I can see through her tough, potty mouth act. That she is doing it all because she is broken inside. Doesn't know how to keep going.

Rei's P.o.V  
I just sit like a doll. While Rima helps me bath, at least she doesn't ask about the scars. After a bath Rima helps me into a dress and does my hair. (Look at picture for look). I walk into the bedroom to see Shiki laying on his bed reading. I just go sit on my bed. I still feel so weak after my fit. But I do feel slightly better even if it meant I drank Shiki's blood.

Shiki p.o.v  
I watch Rei walk into the bedroom. She looked beautiful with the black dress on. Rima. Did a good job organising Rei. I can tell Rei is still tired and weak. I don't blame her. But yet she has to come downstairs when Ichiou arrives. Because she is now one of the night class so she needs to act like one.

Rei's P.o.V  
I can feel Shiki staring at me with his bluey grey eyes. What does he think of me? "Thank you for everything Shiki. I didn't intend you to see me like you did" I say look down at my lap. I'm clutching my dress and unclutching. "Hey it's all right Rei. Just care to explain why that happened?" Shiki asks. His stare is intent and curious. "I can't eat human food. I can only take blood tablets. If I eat human food I can't taste it, it tastes gross. So I pretend to eat. But later have fits from my body rejecting human food. I'm a freak I know." I say. I look up and stare into Shiki's eyes. I'm showing some of my pain with a tear or two escaping my eyes. "Your not a freak. You just can't stomach some things. So what. Who cares? Just please don't pretend again so I don't have worry for you next time" Shiki says him walking over and holding my hands. I just nod. "Ok. Thank you" I say. I feel my walls I had built slowly crumble in front of Shiki. Shiki brings my shaking figure into a hug. It felt weird and nice, so brotherly. But maybe it's because I miss when Zero would do this to me. Or when he would tell me he would kick whoevers ass that made his baby sister cry.

Shiki's P.o.v  
She is slowly unravelling in front of me. One thread at a time. I felt I need to give her a hug. Like a big brother should. The hug is awkward but it feels soothing and nice for me to.

Rei's p.o.v  
I hear a commotion going on outside. I look to see Shiki had gone to the bathroom and comes back with make up. I give him a weird look. "Hey it's for the touch ups. Your make up is a bit streaky" Shiki says as he opens up the make up and starts to fix my make up. "How did you learn to do make up like that?" I question. "My mother would let me do her make up when growing up. Also I'm a model so I need to know these things." Shiki says with such enthusiasm. "Thank you" I say. "It seems Ichio has arrived by the sounds of it" Shiki says. Shiki grabs my left hand and guides me down the stairs and to a sofa. Shiki sits next to me. Shiki seems tense. And I completely forgot that no one has told me anything about Ichiou. Suddenly the doors to the moon dorms open. There stands a slightly older looking vampire with blonde hair. Suddenly I see the resemblance with Takuma. It's his grandfather. I gulp.

"Why hello Kaname it's been such a long time since I saw you last." Ichiou says to Kaname. "Hello Ichiou. What has brought you to the academy?" Kaname asks. "Kaname I still don't understand why you didn't live with me when you were younger. And I'm at the academy to talk to my grandson." Ichiou says. He kisses Kaname's hand. "I didn't want to spoilt so I didn't live with you" Kaname states. Suddenly I see Ichiou draw his fangs. "You can't drink a pureblood's blood it's taboo Ichiou. You of all people should know" Hanabusa yells. Kaname slaps Hanabusa. Suddenly it seems the air as gotten thick and hard to breathe because of how tense it is. Suddenly I feel Ichiou look at me. "Now where did this fine sliver haired beauty come from. Now princess what is your name?" Ichiou asks. "My name is none of your business" I say. I cross my arms across my chest. Suddenly Ichiou has his hand on my neck. "Now I asked you name" Ichiou demands. Then I started to feel his other hand slide up my dress. I feel violated. I push Ichiou off of me. "If you really must know you creepy perverted bastard my name is Rei Kiriyu. I will be the one to hurt you" I say my words dripping with venom. "I didn't think the Kiryu's had a third child" Ichiou says. I suddenly take out silver rose and point it at Ichiou's head. "I'm sorry creepy perv that's a common mistake. And I'm sorry I'm not into creepy old men" I say in my pissed tone with silver rose stuck to his head. I've blocked out my surroundings. I unlatch the safety on the gun.

Till the front doors to the moon dorm open. There stands Zero and Yuki. "Rei don't shoot!" Yuki yells. "Awww. Why the hell not? This creepy old perv was trying to sexually harass me" I scream. "Zero and I need to take him to see the headmaster" Yuki says. I put the safety back on silver rose but still hold the gun. "Whatever. And seems Zero couldn't. even care" I say. "Rei just shut up. And move on. We are enemies now since finding out your vampire!"Zero says walking towards me pissed off. "Well it's kind of hard to when your brother. The one that has been there for me through everything. And you want to throw it all away because I'm half vampire. Then you clearly aren't my caring older brother like you used to be. I know if you didn't hate me right now you would kick Ichiou' s ass for trying to feel me up." I say through tears. "Rei you are no longer my concern" Zero just says bluntly. "Zero how about growing the fuck up and grow some balls! She is your sister for Christ sake! And yet you keep blaming her mad hating her because she is vampire! Just because she became open about being a vampire she is the same girl I have observed over the years!" Shiki yells at Zero. Shiki walks over to me and brings my shaking body into a hug. " she isn't the same. She is a vampire. And she is probably the reason my parents are dead!" Zero says. "You mean our parents." I say. " no my parents. Your nothing to me" Zero says. He grabs Ichiou and drags him away out of the moon dorms with Yuki following behind. From there the rest of the night is a blur. I don't know how I got to my bed. I just remember crying myself to sleep in Shiki's arms.


	9. The new night class student.

I wake up. I sit up sleepy eyed and rub my eyes. I give a small yawn. Then I look downwards and see Shiki sleeping peacefully holding me close to him. I blush. Then I feel a pang of hurt in my chest. I remember that Ichiou came to talk to Ichijou and to see Kaname. Then he tried to feel me up. I shudder feeling disgusted. Then I remember Zero and I arguing. Then Shiki and Zero started to argue. And Kaname just watched. It seemed he had no intention of stopping the argument. I guess he saw it as clearly as I could to see that it was unavoidable. Zero ended up storming out of the moon dorms dragging Ichiou, I could see the slight hurt face Yuki showed. It is pretty clear Yuki doesn't like the way Things are between Zero and I. From there I don't remember much about the night. I just remember crawling into bed crying, then Shiki layed down beside me. Pulling me into a hug. Then I was crying into Shiki's chest. Shiki was trying to calm me down. Then I guess we just fell asleep. With Shiki holding me close. I give Shiki a shove. "Hey sleeping beauty wake up!" I yell. Shiki sits up sleepy eyed. "What's wrong Rei?" Shiki asks as he stretches. "We need to get ready for class" I say and get out of bed and throw a pillow at Shiki. Shiki catches the pillow. I look to where Shiki just was to see he vanished. Till he was behind me a tickling me. "Rei it seems it's time for some payback" Shiki says. I giggle for a minute. Then I feel my heart break. While I remember my brothers tickling me.

Rei's memory. When she was five years old  
I walk into Zero's and Ichiru's room. "Zero is Ichiru sick again?" I ask tilting my head giving Zero my questioning look. "Yes he is Rei. But I have a lesson with master Yagari. Can you please watch over Ichiru?" Zero asks giving me a sensitive look. I know big brother doesn't like leaving Ichiru alone. I nod. "Of course i will." I say giving a big bright smile. Zero walks to me smiling. He tassels my hair in a loving affection like he always does. I laugh. "Zero your going to mess up my hair! Can't you tell I'm a princess today" I say twirling in my pretty pink princes dress. "Oh I forgot you were a princess. Does that make me a prince?" Zero asks teasingly grabbing my chin and stares into my eyes. I stare intently into his eyes. Zero goes to kiss my lips like a prince as a joke till. "Hey love birds get a room" Ichiru yells. I smirk. "Awww is my Ichiru jealous" I say smiling. Ichiru just stares blank. "I'm the princess. So you need to listen to what I say" I say giving a smug grin. Ichiru and Zero both gulp. They know I can make them do anything. "Zero I want you to kiss Ichiru like he is your lover." I say giving a innocent grin but I emphasised on the word lover. Zero and Ichiru look dumbfounded. "Rei that is incest" Zero states. "Well I do have some blackmail" I state. "What kind of blackmail?" Ichiru questions. "I could tell mummy and daddy the pair of you play with your things. And that sometimes you play with each other's things" I say giving a evil grin. I see them both gulp and go white. "How the hell do you know that?" Zero hisses. "I have my ways. Now just get it over with" I say and give a shrug. I can tell by the pairs look they don't want their little dirty secret told to mummy and daddy. Suddenly Zero walks to Ichiru and grabs Ichiru's cheeks and puts his mouth over Ichiru's. And they start to kiss. I see Ichiru and Zero slightly blush. Zero then pulls away from Ichiru. And Zero picks me up. And plonks me on the bed. Suddenly I feel them both tickle me. I can't stop laughing. I have the biggest goofiest grin on my face.

End of flashback

I push Shiki off of me. I turn to my cold self. I can't let anyone in my little circle. "Hey Rei what's wrong?" Shiki questions. "Don't tickle me ever again!" I say harshly and my words dripping with venom. I see Shiki's face fall. "I'm going for a shower" I say. And walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I grab my good old razor. Shiki doesn't understand what I have been through. He can never understand. I slice a long line on my arm. To be honest sometimes this is like an addiction just to feel something instead of feeling numb. I make another slice. I keep slicing my arm till I have about 10 cuts on my arm. I hear a Shiki banging against the door. "Rei what the hell are you doing in there?" Shiki yells. "I was just shaving and cut myself by accident with the razor" I yell through the door. "Yeah right! That smells like to much blood!" Shiki yells back. I just wrap my arm in a bandage and then get changed. I walk out of the bathroom. I pick my books up. "Rei what did you do?" Shiki asks as he grabs my bandaged arm. "It doesn't matter! It's my body and I can do whatever I want with it!" I scream and walk out of the bedroom and slam the door shut. I walk down the stairs to see everyone in formation. I take my usual spot. We all walk to class. Today I sit in the comer next to a window by myself. I look outside to see Yuki with a new girl. The new girl seems to be a night class student. She looks pretty from where I'm sitting. Then I start to concentrate back on class.

Some time later

The doors to the classroom open. The girl I saw out the window is standing there in front of the class. Something about her seems familiar. "Hello everyone my name is Maria Kurenai" the girl say. Suddenly her eyes lock on Kaname. Next thing you know Maria jumps on the tables till she is staring at Kaname. "Oh wow I never though I would meet a pureblood!" The girl says excitedly. Maria goes to touch Kaname then Hanabusa slaps the poor girl. "Don't touch lord Kaname. You should have more respect for him because he is a pureblood" Hanabusa says. The girl pouts. "I see I have already made everybody hate me" Maria says. The girl runs out of the room. The girl had such a strange but familiar scent on her. I know the scent, but I can't place what it is. Class ends. I pick up my books and walk to the moon dorms. I see a crying a Maria against a tree. I walk towards her. "Hello Maria, my name is Rei." I say in my monotone. "Hello" the girl says in between sobs. "I give you credit for disrespecting Kuran. I despise him" I say in my usual monotone. "I shouldn't of been so forward" Maria says. Suddenly I see Zero come running up to Maria and I. "You! Your are her aren't you?" Zero says between his teeth. Zero takes out bloody rose and points it at Maria's head. I remove knight wing and extend it. I point it at Zero. "There is no fighting or pointing weapons at someone for no reason on the school grounds. You Zero of all people should know because you are a guardian." I say standing in front of Maria. "Rei Maria is Shizuka Hio" Zero says pissed of with me. "Zero sadly you have know evidence. You can't point a gun at Maria without evidence." I scream. I look behind me to see Maria had run off. "You made me lose her!" Zero yells at me. "Look if she is Shizuka you can kill her later. She has a rather strong but familiar scent on her. I want to figure out the scent before you shoot" I say glaring into Zero's eyes. "Fine. But you better figure it out soon" Zero says pissed off. Zero walks away from me. I sigh. How the hell am I meant to figure it out? I'm not dam psychic! I'm going to have to play with fire to distinguish the fire. I walk back to my dorms and just lay on my bed.

Shiki's P.o.v  
I'm in my dorm room. Rei wasn't here yet. I can't figure her out. She can be so nice and kind, then completely break down. Then she can so easily change to her cold and distant self. Rei isn't Bipolar she is trying to protect herself. Protect herself from what though? And during class I saw her nose go into a frenzy like something about Maria smelt familiar. But what could it be that smells so familiar?


	10. The school dance

I awake and yawn. Today is the school dance. I already had chosen my outfit. It's a knee length baby blue dress with a pair of baby blue heels, and a baby blue bow. I crawl out of my bed and walk to the bathroom. I guess I better start getting ready. I take a quick shower. And get changed. I grab the hair straightener and straighten my hair. I put on a little bit of blush and a silver eyeshadow, mascara and last but not least a subtle pink lipstick. I look at myself. I do look pretty. I don't dress up much. I hear a banging on the bathroom door. "Hey Rei can you please hurry up in there! I really need to pee!" Shiki yells through the door. I giggle. "Fine. I'm finished anyway" I walk out of the bathroom. Shiki's mouth just drops. I look towards Shiki tilting my head giving him my questioning gaze. "Something the matter with what I chose?" I ask hoping I didn't choose something so plain. "No Rei. You just look beautiful" Shiki stutters. "Why thank you. Now Shiki would you mind being my partner to do the dance?" I ask giving him puppy dog eyes. "Of course not. I didn't have anyone to take anyway." Shiki says rubbing the back of his neck.

I giggle at Shiki's awkwardness. I can't believe I'm excited to go to a stupid dance. But I love music! I sit on my bed reading an old manga called Fairy tail. I'm reading to wait for Shiki to get ready. I love this manga. Grey is so hot, his mine Juvia so back off. I laugh a bit at the manga. Then I look up to see a Shiki standing there.

He seems to be wearing black dress pants with a white dress shirt and a red tie. Shiki bends down and kisses my hand. "My lady will you go to the dance with me now?" Shiki asks in ridiculous tone. I give a small giggle. "Of course my fine sir. Lead the way" I say trying not to laugh. I notice Shiki blush a little pink. It left just as quickly as I noticed. We both link arms and start to walk to the recreational hall. I hear the pumping of the the music. I feel like I'm weightless. Shiki walks me to where the other night class is standing. I pout. "Shiki can't we dance?" I ask. "To be honest I can't dance" Shiki says. "Well I can help you" I say and grab Shiki's hand and drag him to the dance floor. Shiki looks nervous. I place one of his hands on my hip and place the other on my shoulder. "Just follow my lead." I say smiling. Shiki just gives a nervous nod. I listen to the beat of the music. Making our movements in sync with the beat. When we are dancing we are dancing so swiftly. The song ends so I guide Shiki to the night class. "Wow Rei where did you learn to dance like that?" Kain asks. "Even better she got Shiki over his two left feet" Rima states. I just smile. "It's my secret" I say putting my finger to my lips like I'm saying shhh. I look around to notice that Zero left. Shit! His gone after Maria. I've heard she is in the old moon dorms. I run to the old moon dorms. How could Zero be so stupid! He can't kill Maria if she is Shizuka because she is his master. I run and burst open the old moon dorm doors. I Maria and Zero staring each other down. Yuki looks like she fainted. And I see a strange person. The look oddly familiar and that scent. I stand in amazement at who it is.

Maria/Shizuka's p.o.v  
I watch Rei's face. I can see she has figured out who my loyal servant is. I guess I'm going to have to make her the proposition instead of that dunce called Yuki.

Rei's P.o.v  
"Zero you idiot you can't kill Maria! She is Shizuka!" I yell. "I know but I can try." Zero says through gritted teeth. "She is your dam master! You can't kill your master!" I yell. Zero goes to shoot Maria but is stopped by Maria's mind power. Maria signals to her servant to hit Zero. I pull out Nightwing. And stand in front of Zero. "How much longer are you going to wear that stupid mask? Can't you tell I figured out who you are. Ichiru" I say pissed off. Making sure to emphasis the name. The name of my other brother. Zero's twin. Ichiru removes the mask that was covering his face. I look towards Zero to see his face go white like he had seen a ghost. "Ah my baby sis worked out it was me? What gave it away?" Ichiru asks in an amused tone. "Maybe next time don't leave your scent around. I knew something smelt familiar" I hiss. "Your Nightwing won't hurt me. I'm not a vampire like you are" Ichiru says giving a smug grin. I shoot him a death glare. "You are not my older brother" I say annoyed. "Ichiru!" Zero says trying to reach out to Ichiru. Ichiru slaps his hand away and throws a dagger into Zero's shoulder. I run to Zero to help him. "Your just as useless as always Rei" Ichiru says. I'm trying to stop the bleeding. But Zero faints from the pain and probably to find out his twin is here. I pick Zero up. He is rather hefty compared to my figure. I carry him back to headmasters cottage. "Rei long time no see. And you are with your brother." Headmaster says happily. I give headmaster a glare. "Shizuka Hio has taken over Maria Kurenai's body. And she has her self a little servant named Ichiru" I say pissed off. Headmasters face drops. "You mean she is here? And that your brother is alive?" Headmaster says. "Let's just say the family reunion wasn't the greatest. And it seems that Ichiru has gotten stronger over the years." I snarl. "Ok Rei. I will look after Zero if you need to blow some steam." Headmaster says. "Thanks headmaster" I say. I walk to the room I have in headmasters cottage and throw off my dress and heels. I put on a green loose fitting top that says "dance4life" and throw on a black pair of leggings. I throw my hair into a ponytail. I put a pair of flip flops on and grab my pointe shoes in case I need them. I walk towards the school dance studio.

This is one thing most people don't know that I do. Dance is my stress relief, how I blow off steam. Zero blows off steam by visiting the gun range and using numerous bullets at a target. Not all vampire hunters use shooting bullets to blow off steam. My mother used to do painting. I shake my body to loosen it up a bit. I put my pointe shoes on. Turn my iPod onto fireflies and start to dance. It feels so relaxing to move to the beat. The song ends and I end it with standing on my left leg with my right leg straight out, my back slightly bent and my arms follow suit. "Well Rei I didn't know you continued to dance" Ichiru says. I look behind me to see Ichiru and Maria. I turn my iPod off. "What do you want?" I ask slightly annoyed with my arms across my chest. "I'm here to make a proposition with you Rei." Maria says. "And what makes you think I will accept?" I ask giving a bored tone. "You would if it meant to save Zero" Maria says with a mischievous smile. This peaks my interest. "And how is that possible?" I say. " It can happen if Zero drinks his masters blood" Maria says. I think for a minute. "And what is in it for this to happen? Because I know for sure it ain't for free" I say snarkly. "Wow this girl is smart. Oh I just need you to deliver me Yuki so she can become my puppet or to kill Kaname Kuran. But you have to let me know your answer by tomorrow night at midnight" Maris says. Before I could say anything Ichiru and Maria had left. Well it's clear for what I have to do. I need to kill Kuran. I can't make Yuki a vampire. But if I kill Kuran I will have vampires and vampire hunters after me for killing a pureblood. Dam why do the decisions have to be so hard! And all to save Zero! I feel myself shaking with anger.

I grab my iPod and turn it on to "white rabbit" from Egypt Central. I throw my pointe shoes off. Then I start to dance angrily I'm pushing my emotions into every move to the beat. I keep going faster. How hell am I meant to come up with a decision with the choices I've been given?! I need to save Zero! But I can't! The song ends. I'm sweating so much I grab a towel and dab at the sweat. And grab a drink from a water bottle I leave in the dance studio. "Wow haven't seen you dance like that in a long time" Zero say. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Shiki asks. I turn around to see Shiki and Zero standing near the door. "Rei took ballet lessons since two and a half. And at 5 she picked up jazz as well. But since my parents died she stopped her lessons. Every time there was a concert she would get the main part because she was so good. But yet she uses dance to blow off steam" Zero says in a bored tone. "Actually Zero I'm extremely pissed because Maria has left me a proposition to save your ass! But yet either way I choose I lose! So if you don't have to turn to level E I hope you will be my brother again." I say pissed off. "You move so well when you dance" Shiki says and gives a slight blush. "Hey that's my sister you blushing at vampire!" Zero yells to Shiki. "Um since when where you referring me as family because I think my invitation got lost in the mail" I say in a smart ass tone. "Zero she is just as much as my sister as yours!" Shiki yells. I roll my eyes. "Just pull it out and measure your dicks already and put them away." I yell. They both glare at me. "Rei just shut up!" Zero yells. "Oh yeah I totally will listen to a brother who doesn't even refer me as family. And yet I have to be the one to save his ass so he doesn't fall to a lowly level E vampire" I say sarcastically. Shiki gives a small chuckle. "I think she has you there" Shiki says laughing. Zero pulls out bloody rose and points it at Shiki. I take out Nightwing and extend it. I stand in front of Shiki protecting him. "Zero just because your older doesn't mean your stronger! I've been a vampire my whole life with my strength keep growing. So don't hurt Shiki. The pair of you knuckle heads better knock it! Before I have to kick your asses. I don't care I'm a girl. I will make it so you can't sit down for a month" I say my eyes glow red and my fangs beared. "Huh? Yeah right Rei you won't hurt me if you keep classing me as your brother" Zero says. "Don't test me" I say. Zero just shrugs his shoulders. I swiftly move behind Zero without him noticing and I knock him out with Nightwing. "Don't underestimate me again Zero" I snarl. I look to Shiki who gives a slightly scared look and puts his hands up as if he is surrendering. "Don't hurt me Rei" Shiki pleads. I just nod and walk away out of the dance studio. What will my decision be?


	11. My decision, my halluncination, my love

Rei's P.o.v  
I awake the next day. Shit! I have to have my decision by midnight tonight! I either have to kill Kuran or sacrifice Yuki to Shizuka! I have two choices to sacrifice two lives to save Zero's life! I sit on the edge of the bed shaking to know Zero's fate lays in my hands. "Rei your decision is simple. Kill Kuran" I hear some one say. I look around to not see anyone. "Shiki did you say something?" I question. "Huh? Rei what's wrong?" Shiki sits up in bed half asleep and rubs his eyes. It wasn't Shiki. "Rei you don't know me. But at the moment you can't see me" the voice says. "Are you in my head" I whisper. "Of course. I can only talk to you in your head" the voice replies. I gulp. Suddenly I can't hear the voice anymore in my head. What the hell is going on! I look up to see Shiki is ready for class. "Rei it seems I'm the one ready before you for once. So get ready for class" Shiki says smiling. I shake my head. "Shiki I don't feel well. So I won't be in class today." I say giving a small smile. "Rei ok. I understand. But please don't do anything stupid" Shiki says. Shiki walks up to me and ruffles my hair up playfully. Normally I would giggle. But instead I just give him a small smile in return. Shiki has a slight blush form on his face. Then Shiki walks out the door. "Kill Kuran to save your darling brother" the voice says. I just shake my head and walk to my closet and pull out black gloves, black tank top and black skirt with a white short sleeved jacket. (Look at picture for look) I straighten my hair. I attach Nightwing and silver rose under my skirt.

I look at myself in the mirror. I guess I look alright. "Rei stop avoiding the decision. It may stop your darling brother from falling level E. But will it stop the darkness filling you?" The voice says. I look in the mirror to see a girl my height standing next to me. She has long brown hair down the the middle of her thighs. Her hair is in long luscious curls. This girl has beautiful lavender eyes. She is in a white dress. I look beside me. There isn't anyone there. I look back at the mirror the image of the girl vanished. What in the world is going on? Am I finally going crazy? I shake my head. I must still be dreaming. I take a deep breath. It's show time. I look at my clock to see it's 11:00pm. I have one hour to give the decision. I walk out of the moon dorms and start to walk to the old dorms.

I walk and see Yuki and Zero are on patrol. I give a small smile, sometimes i do miss doing that patrolling the school. I look towards the trees to see the brown haired girl in the white dress stand there. Suddenly I feel a slight push. "Hey earth to Rei? What the hell are you doing not in class?" Zero asks giving me a pissed off look. I blink but look back at the trees and see the girl still standing there. "Zero who is the girl in the white dress over there?" I ask pointing to where I see the girl. "Rei there is nothing there." Zero says giving a confused look. The girl gives a smirk. "You really can't see the girl?" I ask. "No Rei I can't. Maybe tomorrow we need to take you to the hospital get you checked out" Zero says. "What so they can feed me drugs! Won't you be afraid I might try to commit suicide?!" I yell hysterically. "Poor Rei. The darkness is overflowing in you. Maybe you should just die! Saves everyone else grief with putting up with your existence" the voice says. "Rei they will give you drugs to help with your hallucinations" Zero says. "I'm not hallucinating. I just thought I saw something that isn't there" I say trying to give a reassuring smile. "Rei I'm being serious!" Zero yells. I gasp when I see the girl right behind Zero. "Rei what's wrong?" Zero asks concerned. "It's nothing" I say. "Rei you already suffer depression, I don't want to think you are becoming schizophrenic to" Zero says and grabs my shoulders looking into my eyes. I push Zero off of me. "I'm fine! At the moment I'm on a god dam mission to save you're bloody ass! So fuck off and leave me alone!" I Yell angrily. Zero gives a slight hurt face. "That's it Rei be mean. That's a way to get everyone that cares for you away" the voice says. I gulp and start to run.

Run as far as I can away from Zero. I am doing all I can to save Zero. I lost my other brother Ichiru, so I need to save Zero. I lean against the tree. Zero needs to be saved. "Hello Rei it looks like you have seen a ghost" a voice says. I look to see Ichiru. "Ichiru" is all I could utter. "I guess your here to give Shizuka you decision to save Zero"Ichiru says coldly. I bite my lip. "Yes I am Ichiru I need to at least save one brother" I stutter. "What so you can be tattle tale again? Because you sure didn't mind telling mother and father of the incest going on between Zero and I" Ichiru says and gives a death glare. I gulp. "I didn't tell them honest. And if you remember there was incest between you and I" I say seductuivly. "Oh how can I forget? You were my first kiss and first time to have sex" Ichiru says with sarcasm. "Our love was taboo so was yours and Zero's" I say. Ichiru leans in and looks me in the eyes. His scent is strong, just how I remember. I feel nostalgic towards him. I can see him feel the same way. I'm still leaning against the tree. Suddenly I give a little squeal when I feel Ichiru grab my butt. Suddenly I feel I'm pushed against the tree with his lips against mine. It's been so long since he has kissed me. We kiss passionately and rough. I wrap my arms around his neck. I give a small moan when he kisses my neck, he runs his hand through my hair. I know our love is taboo, but it always seemed to feel right. We suddenly part for air. "Wow just how I remember rough, just the way I like it" I say giving a smile. Ichiru smiles back. "Rough is the only way to be kitten" Ichiru says. Kitten. That was always my nickname from him. I feel weak at the knees. I feel my core burning. "Ichiru" I say and put my hands down his pants towards his hard member. "I'm horny." I whisper in his ear. "Rei we are out in the open and it is 11:15" Ichiru says. "Ichiru please. I haven't made love in four years. Not even with Zero and we have some time to spare" I whine. I see Ichiru give a mischievous smile. "If you insist" Ichiru says. (Sex scene. Leave it to your imagination)

I lay on the grass naked in Ichiru's arms. That felt so good, it's been so long since I've had sex. I prop up on my elbows and look at Ichiru's satisfied face. "That was wonderful. Just how I remember." I say seductivly and give Ichiru's cheek a kiss. "Thank you kitten. That was perfect. And at least this time I didn't have to share" Ichiru grins. We start to kiss again and Ichiru gropes my naked breast. Then we part. I look at the clock to see that it is 11:50. "To bad it can't be like this all the time" I say. "I know kitten. We better go to Shizuka" Ichiru says and he kisses my head. We both quickly get dressed and blush at each other. "Rei you are a disgusting beast! You just made love with your brother!" The voice says. I ignore it. Because I don't care what it said, it felt right like it always had. Ichiru and I walk to the old moon dorms. We walk in the room to see Maria/Shizuka sitting patiently. "I'm guessing you had made your decision to save Zero?" Shizuka asks. I spot Zero standing undetected in the corner. I give him a slight nod. Suddenly Ichiru walks in with Shizuka's body. We watch Shizuka transfer bodies. The only way for a pureblood to die is to remove the heart. Ichiru gives me a slight sad look. I guess he can tell what I am about to do. But before I could go towards Shizuka Ichiru rips her heart out. We all stand surprised. "Zero drink if you want to live!" Ichiru yells. "Ichiru why did you do that?" I question. I feel Ichiru grab my waist and pull me into him. "So I could live again with my family, and my,kitten" Ichiru say nuzzling my neck.

I see Zero drinking hungrily. At least his safe. And I have Ichiru again. "Thank you Rei and Ichiru" Zero says wiping his mouth from the blood. I give a smile. Zero gives a mischievous grin. He lifts me up and puts me on the sofa. Ichiru sat on my left, Zero on my right. Ichiru starts to kiss my mouth and Zero starts to kiss along my neck. It has been so long since it was the three of us, let along like this. I feel one of them undressing me. (Sex scene between Zero, Rei and Ichiru. Use your own imagination.)

After our little love fest we parted ways. "You are a filthy beast doing such acts with your brothers is disgusting" the voice says. Zero and Ichiru went to the headmasters office to say Shizuka is dead, and that Ichiru wants to join the day class with Zero. I walk into my room to see Shiki. He looks a bit unwell. "Shiki are you alright?" I question. "I've just been feeling a bit unwell. That's all" Shiki says giving a smile. I smile back. And I go to bed to sleep.


	12. Outing with my brothers

Rei's p.o.v  
I wake up in the morning. Knowing it's a weekend. I get to spend today with my brothers, even Ichiru and Zero asked Shiki if he wanted to come considering his my brother. I look over to see a sleeping Shiki. I smile and feel a light blush. He looks so cute. I walk over to Shiki and sit onto of him to wake him up. "Shiki wake up" I whisper seductivly. I watch Shiki blink. He looks so cute. What is wrong with me? I love Ichiru! "Hello sis" Shiki says smiling. Suddenly Shiki starts to tickle me. "Shiki stop it" I giggle blushing. Shiki blushes back. I can't kiss him. I just can't. I look at Shiki, I feel Shiki's eyes burning into mine. I feel completely hypnotised. I watch Shiki move closer. I can't move. I feel his lips against mine. It feels like a burning passion, I have never felt anything like. I embrace it hungry for more. Suddenly we part for air. I look at Shiki. And we both blush at each other. "Sorry Rei" Shiki stutters. I blush. "It's alright" I say blushing. "Rei you slut! Stop falling for incest." The voice hisses at me. I just shake my head. "Rei you ok?" Shiki asks. I quickly look up at him and give a smile. "Of course I am." I say smiling. Shiki stares at me. Then he smiles. "Ok that's good" Shiki whispers and kisses my neck. I blush. Shiki and I kiss for a bit. Then we part. "Shiki I need to get changed for our outing with Zero and Ichiru." I whisper. Shiki gives a small pout. "Geez Rei you are a flirt" Shiki says. I get up and blow him a kiss. "You know it baby" I say. I walk to my cupboard and pull out one of my favourite outfits inspired by Hatsune Miku. I walk to the bathroom and get changed. And put my hair in two pigtails. (Look at the image provided). I look at myself and smile. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my black parasol. Suddenly I feel someone,grab my waist. I look to see a Shiki. "Rei why must you tease?" Shiki whines and nuzzles my neck. "Because I like to be a tease" I say. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Tart stop flirting. He is your brother for goodness sake" the voice says. I lean against the wall. "Rei your a stupid girl. Flirting with your brothers. Let alone making love to them. It's disgusting." The voice says. I give a small yelp when I feel Shiki's hand under my skirt. I feel I need to prove that the voice is wrong. "Shiki" I whisper. I start to feel my core burning. "What is it princess" Shiki whispers seductivly. "Bang me" I say seductivly. Shiki gives a mischievous smile. Shiki still has his hand under my dress. He removes my panties. Shiki lifts me up onto his hip. Then we bang against the wall. When we both came we pulled apart to breathe. "That was fantastic Rei" Shiki says smiling. "I know Im good baby" I say giving a wink. I quickly put my panties back on and go fix my hair and make up in the bathroom.

I hear a knock on the bedroom door. "I will get it" I yell. "Ok Rei!" Shiki yells back. I skip back to see my twin brothers standing there. "Hello Zero and Ichiru" I say smiling. "Hello kitten" Ichiru says. "Hello Rei" Zero says. "So what is it we are doing today?" I question. "It's a surprise Rei" Ichiru says. I pout. "But I want to know now." I whine. All three of them shake their heads as if to say no. "Rei we will need to blind fold you to our first destantion. We have a whole day planned" Shiki says. "It will be fun Rei we promise" Ichiru says. "We even have a special surprise tonight for you." zero says smiling. Shiki grabs his parasol, then he picks up my black one. Ichiru blind folds me. I feel Zero grab my left hand, Ichiru holding my right hand. "Shiki are you behind me with my parasol up? It's been awhile since I've been in the sun and I don't want to get burnt" I say giving a sigh. I can't even see the sun. "Yes Rei your parasol is up. You have nothing to worry about" Shiki laughs.

I feel the warmth of the sun. It feels wonderful. I forgot what the sun felt like on your skin. "Are we there yet?" I ask. "No Rei. We just exited the school, we still need to ride a car yet" Ichiru says. I can tell his smiling even if I can't see him. I groan. "Everything feels like it takes longer when you can't see" I complain. "Rei chin up. We will be there soon." Zero says. "Rei why do you trust them? For all you know they will drug you and gang bang you. They already have you blindfolded" the voice says. I hear a car door open. I feel one of them helping me in the car and buckle me up. I hear both doors shut. Indicating the three of them are in the car. I start to feel the car move. "I hate being blindfolded" I say and give a pout. "Hush kitten. Don't you worry" Ichiru states. I feel some one pull me over into a hug, I think it's Zero. "I'm hungry" I whine. "Rei drink my blood" I hear Shiki say.

I feel he has put his wrist in front of my mouth. I extend my fangs and bite Shiki's arm. I start to drink the smooth red liquid. Generally blood has a sweet taste. But Shiki's is different, it has a slight sourness or bitterness. Something I haven't experienced before. I pull away and wipe my mouth. "Thank you Shiki. But may ask why your blood is slightly bitter?" I question. I can tell Shiki had stiffened at the question. "I don't know Rei." Shiki says. Is he trying to lie? "Shiki I don't believe you" I say concerned. "Hey Rei we are here. I will talk later" Shiki says. I can tell he quickly gets out of the car. What has gotten into him? I feel Zero grab my hand and help me out of the car. Then he removes the blindfold. I stand in complete awe. They have taken me to the biggest anime and manga store that's only a half hour drive away. "You serious?" I ask. "Deadly serious" Zero says. "You can pick out whatever you want and we will get it for you" Ichiru says smiling. I look at Shiki. He looks a bit uneasy now. I look to see our ride. "You've got to be kidding me! We rode a freaking Limo!" I yell. They all give smiles. "That's what you get with Shiki being acrostic vampire" Zero says annoyed. "Thank you!" I yell. I give everyone of them a hug. "She is such a little kid" Shiki says annoyed. I pout. He was so happy before. Up until after I drank his blood.

"Come on Rei go inside" Ichiru says indicating for me to walk in. I smile and walk in. I breathe in the air and can smell the manga and books. "Shiki if you are going to be giving that glum look you may as well join Tamaki in his emo corner growing mushrooms" I say giggling. The three boys all give me a confused look. "Uh Rei what are you on about" Zero asks. I put my hands on my hips. "I will lend you my Ouran highschool manga. It's where Tamaki is famous for his emo corner to grow mushrooms" I say. They still give me a confused look. I just face palm. "Whatever" I say and walk away. I start to look at all the merchandise. I grab a silver crystal brooch and raise it in the air. "Moon prism make up!" I yell. "Rei what are you doing?" Zero asks. "I'm pretending to be sailor moon. I always wanted to know what it was like to say that" I say. "Yeah right" Zero says giving a slight smirk. "I think your more a Natsu. You can have anger issues and likes to argue but you have a fire in your belly" I say smiling. Zero gives another confused look. "I don't understand." Zero admits. "Did you ever read any of my manga collection?" I question. "No I just looked at the pictures" Zero admits. "I seriously have uncultured swine for brothers" I say dramatically and put my hand to my forehead dramatically. I suddenly see in the corner Replicas of Asuna and Kirito's swords from SAO. I stare at the perfection. "Rei what they are just swords?" Shiki says annoyed. "There not just swords" I say mesmerised. "They are the swords Kirito and Asuna use in Sword art online. They are so bad ass. They get. Stuck in a virtual game. It's between life and death! They are just perfect!" I squeal. "You are just a weird one" Shiki says and walks away. I see some stuffed dango in the red of my eye and run to it. "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family. Dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family" I sing happily. "I think we just leave her here. She is quiet happy." Shiki says. Zero punches Shiki in the arm. "We can't leave her she is our sister" Ichiru says sternly. "Hey Rei have you found anything yet?" Zero yells out. "There is so much to choose from." I yell back happily. "Remember we said you can have whatever you want" Zero yells back. I squeal with delight.

Zero's P.o.V  
I watch Rei emerge from the many aisles. "So did you choose anything?" I ask. She nods happily. "I want the sailor moon brooch, the replica swords from SAO, I want the green and blue dango, rosary necklace from Rosario vampire, a stuffed happy from fairy tail, the whole manga and anime collection of fruits basket, the whole manga and anime collection of angel beats" Rei says happily giving a huge smile. Anything it worth it to see her smile. "Ok Rei you can have it" I say messing her hair up. "Zero don't mess my hair up" Rei whines.

Rei's P.ov  
I run and grab the many things I wanted. I put it all on the counter. I snicker. Takuma is going to be so jealous. I watch the three of them pay. I see them carry them carry the items in the bag. "And when we get home I'm making you uncultured swine watch Ouran high school host club with me" I say. "Anything for you kitten" Ichiru says. We walk to the limo. My brothers put the bags in the boot. I grab my stuffed happy to hug. "Rei get in the car" Shiki says. "Aye Sir" I mimic happy. They all give a confused look. I sigh. I give up explaining. We get in the car. We drive to a park. "What are we doing here?" I question hugging happy close. "Here Rei get changed in this" Shiki says. He sort of just shoves a package at me. I open it to see a super sailor moon costume. It's beautiful. But Shiki still isn't himself. I walk to a toilet block at the park and get changed. They even got me the wig. "What are they upto?" I question. This better not be a sexual fantasy thing. Wait that would mean they would actually have to know anime. I walk out of the toilet block to see my brothers mouths fall open. "Oh my god kitten you look beautiful!" Ichiru says and pulls me into a hug. "What's with the costume?" I ask. "Follow us Rei" Shiki says in a monotone. The three boys guide me near the fountain. I see a photographer. "We wanted to get some professional photos of our baby sis. So we ask the cashier to get you a costume. And we noticed you liked sailor moon" Zero says. Zero leans against a tree with hands in his pocket. I give the biggest smile if that is even possible. I look to see it's getting close to sunset. "You wanted sunset photos?" I ask. They all give smiles.

~some time later and like a million photos later~  
Finally the photo shoot was over and I got to get changed back into my Hatsune Miku outfit. "Thanks Zero, Ichiru and Shiki" I say smiling. "It's alright Rei" Zero says. "It ain't over yet Rei." Ichiru says. "There is one last suprise" Shiki says smiling. When did he cheer up? They blind fold me again. " really a blind fold again?" I question. "Yep. Don't want to ruin the surprise" Ichiru says. I sit in the limo bored. Mainly because I'm blindfolded and can't see. I feel the limo stop. But I hear a ton of guys and girls screaming. Where are we? Shiki grabs my hand and helps me out of the car and he removes my blindfold. My eyes flutter adjusting to seeing again. "Oh my freaking god! Use have taken me to a Hatsune Miku concert!" I squeal fangirling. "Of course we did kitten" Ichiru says smiling. "That what it's like with me having connections. I even got you a meet and greet with Hatsune Miku" Shiki says smiling. "Did you guys know that she is actually a vampire" I say smiling. "Are you serious?" Zero asks. "Deadly serious" I say. We walk into the concert hall. I notice a merchandise stand not far away. I tug on Zero's sleeve of his shirt. "What Rei?" Zero asks. "I want a stuffed Hatsune Miku and a Hatsune Miku t shirt." I say. Giving my brothers my puppy dog eyes. " alright Rei" The three of them say in Unision. I smile at my score from today. We walk around with me wearing my Hatsune Miku concert t shirt and carrying my stuffed Hatsune around. "Rei it would nearly be time for your meet and greet session before the show" Shiki says and grabs my hand guiding me to where we need to be. Shiki knocks on the door. "Come in" we hear some one say. It's her. It's really Hatsune Miku! Shiki opens the door. I see her sitting down so casually. She looks so much prettier in real life than YouTube vidios. "You must be Rei" Hatsune says with her hand out. We shake hands. "I'm a hug fan" I say energetically. " that's good to hear. From what I hear your from cross academy are you?" Hatsune asks. " yes I am. I'm in the night class" I say happily. I feel so happy I could explode! "Well I will be transferring to the night class and I would love you to be my friend there" Hatsune says. "Of course I will! Your a vampire to" I say. She smiles and nods. "Sorry to cut this short but my concert is about to start" Hatsune says. "Of course I will be cheering for you!"I squeal. Then my brothers take me to our spot to watch the concert.

~after the concert~   
I crawl in the car tired. "Thank you guys" I say and fall asleep laying on Zero's lap


	13. The two night class students

Rei's P.o.v  
I wake up in my bed. My brothers must of put me to bed. I look to see I'm in my pyjamas. Also they must of changed my clothes to pyjamas. I look to the corner of my room to see the score I got yesterday from my brothers. But the girl with brown hair in a white dress seems to be sitting on the chair. She is just sitting. So still that it's creepy. She looks at me and gives me a small smile. "Rei hello" The girl says and disappears. I sit in my bed frozen. That girl has the same voice as the voice haunting me. What the hell is going on? The girl suddenly appears on sitting on my bed giggling. "Who are you?" I question. She puts a finger to her mouth as in to say shush. I give a confused look. "Rei go meet the headmaster. The new night class students are here" the girl says giving a serious look. Then the girl disappears again. I look around but she doesn't reappear. I just shake my head. "Rei come on you know you want to see the new night class students" the voice says. I just nod. I guess I should see who they are. I know one is Hatsune. But who could the other one or ones are? I question myself. I look over to see a sleeping Shiki. I give a small smile. I go to the bathroom and have a quick shower and put my night class uniform on. I French braid my hair today. I attach Nightwing and silver rose under my skirt. I write Shiki a note to say I went for a walk and will be back soon. 

I walk to the door to walk to the headmasters. I look back at the adorable Shiki sleeping. I close the door and run to the headmasters office. I open the door. My breathing picks up. I start to panick. My eyes are wide open. I struggle to breathe. I see the girl in the room. But she is in a night class outfit. I look to see Hatsune standing in the office to. The girl that has been haunting me is in the room. I shake my head. But she doesn't dissapear. I just ignore her. "Hello Headmaster. I was just wanting to see if the new night class student was Hatsune" I say. Hatsune hugs me. "Hello Rei!" She squeals. I squeal back. Then we start to giggle. "Oh I see Rei. You have met Hatsune Miku" Headmaster says. I nod my head. "Of course I did! I met her yesterday when Zero, Ichiru and Shiki took me out for an outing! And they totally surprised me with going to Hatsune Miku concert! Let alone meet her!" I squeal. Headmaster gives a laugh. "Seems like you had a good day out then?" Headmaster asks. "Of course I did" I say smiling. The girl is still staring at me. It gives me chills. "And Rei the girl sitting on the chair there is Moka Aono." Headmaster says pointing to the girl. The girl I have been seeing everywhere. The girl just gives me a sort of a smirk. "My name is Moka. What a pleasure to meet you Rei" the girl acts innocently. I just stand horrified to know the girl is real, not just a hallucination. "What girl Headmaster? I don't see anyone?" I play pretend. "Rei she is Just there. Of course you can see her. She is an aristocratic vampire" Headmaster boasts. I look to the girl. "Oh hi. Sorry I didn't see you sitting there" I say. Trying not to panic to much. "It's ok Rei! I hope we can be best friends!" Moka says smiling. I see Yuki smiling at her. Zero and Ichiru smile at her. Zero and Ichiru look at me. Giving me a disappointed look. Like I totally forgot my manners. Moka gives off some strange vibe. Something I can't explain. I can't stay much longer. I feel dizzy and like I'm going to start to hyperventilate. "Will use please excuse me. I need to go now" I say nervously. I quickly run out the doors. I just keep running. The further I am away the more I still feel the knot in my stomach. I look up to see I'm at the stables. The stables I've watched Zero sleep with White lily. I walk in to see white lily. 

I pat white Lily's nose. Then she starts to nuzzle me. I give a small giggle. "White lily what is this strange feeling I have?" I ask looking at the horse. The horse just whines. "Of course. How are you meant to know?" I say and sigh. I continue to pat white lily. "Rei!" I hear someone yell my name. I flinch. I look up to see Zero. "What is it Zero?" I ask slightly annoyed that he is interrupting my alone time. "Rei what happens back there?" Zero asks seriously. "What do you mean?" I play dumb. "Rei when you walked in the room it was like you had seen a ghost. You looked like you were about to hyperventilate." Zero says seriously. Zero comes and sits next to me. "It doesn't matter. No one would believe me" I say and look away from Zero. "Rei it matters if you are going to lose it. Rei you realise if you keep up with this weird behaviour we will have to send you away to get help. They will feed you drugs if it means to help you" Zero says sternly. 

Zero looks me harshly in the eyes. "Zero please don't send me away! You can't send me away!" I say with tears in my eyes. "Rei if it comes down to it. We will have to. Shiki, Headmaster, Ichiru and I agree." Zero says calmly. "But Zero" is all I could utter between tears. I wipe my tears away. I hear a knock. I look up to see Moka standing there. "Zero I'm afraid I'm lost" Moka says. Zero gets up and walks to her. "It's ok Moka. I will help you. And Rei we will discuss this further later" Zero says as he takes Moka out of the stables. That bitch is stealing my brothers! How the hell am I meant to pretend I'm fine?! I feel anger surge through me. My eyes glow red, fangs extended. I just want to rip that bitchs throat out! I walk out of the stables to see Zero walking with Moka. Moka is holding onto his arm, laughing. Zero is laughing. She made Zero laugh. That's hard to do since our parents died. I can't even get him to laugh. It hurts. Hurts like hell! I stomp up to the pair. " Moka get off of my brother" I snarl. "Why? What are you going to do with him? Because if anything it's incest. Which is disgusting" Moka hisses. I go to king hit her. But I feel someone put both my arms behind my back. "Rei where on earth is your hospitality?" Zero questions. "I'm sorry Zero it went out the window." I growl. I rip my arms out of his grasp. "Rei seriously if you do anything else. We will send you away. You are a danger to society and to yourself." Zero hisses. "I don't care" I scream. "Honestly Rei I have no clue with what's gotten into you lately" Zero hisses. "Could she be pregnant? Because she does look like the kind to sleep around" Moka questions. " none of your business Skank." I yell back. Moka looks taken aback. "Rei are you pregnant?" Zero questions. "God no! Why the fuck would you think that?" I scream. "Would explain your outbursts." Zero says. "Sorry to burst your bubble I'm not!" I hiss. The pair if them look worried for me. Like I'm about to explode. Zero goes to put his hand on my shoulder but I swat it away. "Don't touch me. Go screw Moka for all I care." I say with venom. Zero looks hurt and sad. Moka looks like she has some kind of smirk on that ugly pathetic dog ass face of hers. I run off. Away from them.

Zero's p.ov  
What the hell is going on with Rei? I've never seen her like this before.

Moka's p.o.v  
"I'm sorry Moka. I don't know what has gotten into Rei lately" Zero says. God he is cute. "It's ok Zero" I say and grab his arm. I push my breasts against his arm. I see Zero blush. "I understand girls can be troublesome" I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek. Zero blushes a deeper red. That's right Zero fall for my seduction. Zero and I my faces are only inches apart. It seems my mission will be easier than I thought.

Zero's p.o.v  
I'm finding Moka irrestitable. I just noticed her night class is shorter than the rest. I can just see a pair of white Lacey underwear under her skirt. I pull Moka in for a kiss.

Moka's p.o.v  
My seduction spell is always a hit. Zero and I deepen our kiss. I feel Zero unbutton my 3 top buttons on my top. I smirk.

Zero's p.o.v  
What the hell is going on. I've suddenly lost control of myself.

Moka's p.o.v  
I see Zero eyeing off breasts. I grab his hand and put it on my left breasts. Suddenly Zero pulls me in for a deep passionate kiss. I push Zero to the ground with me on top. I don't care if we are in the middle of the school and who will see. "Zero" I whisper. "Moka" zero whispers back, I give a small smirk. Right there and then I drop my panties and skirt, Zero pushes me to the ground ripping my top. I slide out of my destroyed top. And lay there completely naked. I put one hand down to my burning core. "Zero I want you" I whisper. "I want you more Moka" Zero whispers back. Before you know it we are completely naked. In the moonlight.

Zero's p.o.v  
What the hell! We are in the middle of the school. I lost control of my body.

Moka's p.o.v  
I position my burning core to Zero's extremely hard and irrestitable member. Suddenly I put Zeros member in my burning core. With both give a small moan.

Rei's p.o.v  
I better apologise to Zero. I go to walk to see where I saw them last. But I stop in my tracks. Moka and Zero are having sex in the middle of the school. And they are completely naked. I can see a couple of people taking photos. I shake my head. It's Zeros fault none of my concern. I walk away sad and I'm tears.

Moka's p.o.v  
I can feel Zero and I cum in Unision. "That was so good Zero" I moan. "You were great yourself" Zero moans. I pull myself off of Zero. Serisouly he is to easy to seduce.

Zero's p.o.v  
Moka pulls herself of me. I go to remove a condom. But I stare worried. There was none. Moka assured me she put one on. "Moka are you sure you put a condom on?" I question worried. "I can't remember. But you will be a great father if I didn't" Moka says seductivly. I feel Moka grab my member. "Zero you are my sex slave now. No one else's. Do you understand?" Moka questions. "I understand honey" I say. But it wasn't me. I lost control of my body. I can feel Moka harden my member again. "Zero we honestly need to go for round two. You are the best I have ever had" Moka says. Before I can deny she already has put my member back in her burning core.

Rei's p.o.v  
Next night  
All night I've heard Moka and Zero go at it. Once they tired of outside they went to Moka's room which is next door to my room. I quickly get ready and walk out my room. I see Moka stand at her door making out with Zero. "Stop sucking each other's face off. We have class now Moka" I yell. "Are you mad at me Rei? Because if I remember clearly you gave me Zero." Moka says. I feel that remark like a stab in the heart. I push Zero off Moka. "You bitch. Stop seducing my brother" I yell. I go to hit her. "Rei I told you if you continued this behaviour you will be sent away. And sadly I think it's time to send you away" Zero says with no emotion. "But Zero" I utter. I feel Shiki grab my arms. "Rei come on we have to go to the headmaster." Shiki says as he drags me away.

Zero's p.o.v  
It hurts me to have to send my baby sister away. But it's for her own good. Good for the society.

Rei's p.o.v  
Shiki and I walk in to the headmasters office. I can see to big buff looking guys standing there. I can tell there vampire. " what the hell headmaster?!" I scream. "Rei it's for your own good. If you do what the doctors say you will be out within a couple of weeks" Headmaster says. "A couple of weeks!" I whine. By now I notice Shiki had left. "Rei see you in a few weeks" Headmaster says. I feel both the guys grab me by the arms and dragging me out. I see the disappointed look I'm the headmasters face. I feel I may as well be wrapped up in a straight jacket and locked in a padded room. To never see moonlight or daylight again. The guys drag me to a black car. They just sort of throw me in. One jumps in the drivers side. While the other sits in the back with me. I just watch as cross academy leaves my view. Wondering if I will return again or when I will return again.


	14. At the mental aslyum

I look out my window to see we have arrived at CherryBlossom Mental Aslyum. The guy in the back grunts and pulls me out the car roughly. The pair of them walk me into the mental Aslyum. They haven't even said a word at all. I see a female doctor with red shoulder length hair and green eyes come up to me. "Oh you must be our newest edition Rei Kiriyu. My name is doctor Buttersprout. Now please Rei walk into the examination room just next to you. And thank you boys for collecting Rei" Buttersprout says with a smile. The two big guys leave almost instantly. "Why do I have to be hear?" I question. "Because your family believes you need help" Buttersprout says and pushes me into the examination room. I stand in the room worried what might happen. "Rei strip now." Buttersprout says. "But why?" I question uneasily. "When you are admitted we have to catalogue any scars, birthmarks and imperfections. So we know if you are self harming or something. So strip Rei!" Buttersprout says with more force. I remove my articles of clothing till I'm standing in my panties and bra. I stand feeling awkward. "Rei when I say strip. I mean completely naked" Buttersprout says with a slight perverted smile. I gulp. Zero what have you put me into? I remove the remaining articles of clothing till I'm standing there awkwardly naked. "You better get used to this routine. We do it before you get dressed in the morning and bed. And you might not be so lucky next time and get a male doctor." Buttersprout says. I feel all exposed. Were my cockiness gone? I suddenly feel Buttersprout behind me. Right behind me. I feel Buttersprout grab my tits and grope them. "Get off me pervert!" I scream. "No one will listen sweetie. We are allowed to do whatever we want and that needs to be done." Buttersprout says smiling pervertedly. Buttersprout kisses my neck. I sense a hand near my core. I feel so violated and dirty. "Don't worry sweetheart not this time I won't punish you. Any way you are due for your first treatment" Buttersprout says and moves off of me. I tremble. Buttersprout hands me a white gown to wear. "Hear wear this. Your first treatment is electroshock thereapy." Butterspout says smiling. I have never felt so vulnerable. I quickly put the gown on. The rest of the day is a blur with all the scary treatments. It's bedtime. I gulp scared. This is the part they make us strip before bed. I sit in my small white room with a single bed, one window that is barred. My door opens. I see a male doctor. "Hello Rei my name is doctor Patch. Now strip so we can do the routine check" Patch says. I gulp. This is so shameful. I get up and remove the few pieces of clothes I was wearing. "Nice body Rei" Patch says with a smirk. I just look away. I feel this doctor grab my breasts to. I'm going to have to get used to being violated. Why would my brothers put in this situation. I feel Patch push me on my bed. I'm laying on my back. Next thing I know I feel Patch straddle me. " now listen Rei. If you scream no one will hear you" patch says. I feel him put his fingers in my core. Is he going to rape me? I look away. While he fingers me. Then I feel him stop. So look to him and I see he has dropped his pants and jocks and got his hard member out. I feel him push his member in my core. I feel tears escape my eyes. Is this what's it's going to be until I get out? Will I constantly be raped? Tears keep leaving my eyes. Why aren't I the person I am when my brothers are near? When he cums he gets up and leaves the room. Leaves me laying on my bed scared and worried. He doesn't say a word. I lay on my bed in the foetal position crying myself to sleep.

Next day middle of day  
I have had my treatments and I am allowed in the commom room today. I walk in the room to see a fair few different people. But most are induced into comas from drugs. I notice a girl that looks normal with pink hair and pink eyes. I walk upto the girl. The girl notices me. "Your new here" the girl says. "Yeah. How can you tell?" I question. "It's pretty obvious I know everyone's name that is here. My name is Yuno Gasai" the girl says smiling offering her hand. I shake it. "My name is Rei Kiriyu." I say gloomily. "Want to know a secret?" Yuno asks. "What that all the doctors are perverts and violate you" I say. Yuno shakes her head. "No. I just wanted to say if you weren't really crazy when you came here. You will defiantly be crazy when you leave. If your are allowed to leave." Yuno says. I look confused. "I mean between all the treatments and yeah the sexual harassment and rape. But sadly you have to suck it up" Yuno says. Looking a bit sadder this time. "Yuno can I ask why you were admitted here?" I question. "I was admitted here for being crazy. I thought I was in a life and death game where I have to kill other people to become a god but to also protect my Yuki" Yuno says sadly. "What happened to Yuki?" I question. "I killed him by accident. They found it was me that killed all the people and the court sent me here with an insanity plea. Which will make it hard for me to ever leave here? So why are you here Rei?" Yuno asks looking inquisitive at me. Should I trust this girl if she in on an insanity plea? "I have suffered a bit of depression for a while now, which has led me to self harming even the thought of suicide. But I stayed alive because of my brother. But then a lot of stuff happened and I ended up at lashing out at the people who meant the most to me. They thought I was a danger to myself and everyone around me. That's why I'm here" I say looking away. Yuno gives a small smile. "You will get out one day. You will be able to see your brother again. Just think your doing all this for him" Yuno says smiling. "Maybe" is all I reply.

Yuno gives a weird look. I get up and walk to the CD player in the middle of the room. I look through all the CDs. Till I see the one song that seems to feel relevant. I put the Melanie Martinez cd in the CD player and skip to the song mad hatter. I press play and start to dance to the song. Putting every piece of what soul I have left into the dance. But still it doesn't feel the same back as back at the academy. When the song ends I just stand there. With a tear escaping my left eye. I miss home, I miss my brothers. I notice Yuno stand there wide eyed.

"Oh my god that was awesome! Please teach me to dance like that!" Yuno pleads. "I guess having dance lessons most your life does come in handy." I say. Yuno just nods. "Well get over here then. We will go through a simple step by step" I say ushering Yuno over. Yuno gets up and walks to where I'm standing. I show Yuno a few simple moves. But she just face plants. I try not to laugh. "Ouch that hurt" Yuno says as she gets up from face planting. "You will get used to it. Just need a bit of practice. I just might not be showing you to much till you get used it" I giggle. "No! I want to learn help me!" Yuno demands. I put my hands up in surrender. "Fine that's your death wish" I say. Yuno just nods. I stand next Yuno. Showing her the simple moves. She tries to do the same but gets overwhelmed.

"Yuno dancing isn't just dancing. It's a life. It's like a heartbeat. You have to listen to the heartbeat of the music. Here put your hand over my heart and feel the heartbeat." I say. I grab Yuno's hand and put it over my heart. "Thump, thump, thump-thump" I say. Letting her hear the heartbeat. "Ok let's try it better this time" I say. I stand behind Yuno. I put my hands on her hips moving them to the beat of the music. Once we managed to get her hips In sync with the beat. I grab her arms trying to help her through the simple steps. I step back and stand in front of Yuno to see she has finally got the start properly. "Well done Yuno. You will get there. You have already learnt a fair bit. But how about you try vocals? I think you might be better at vocals." I say. "But I want to learn to dance like you" Yuno whines. "I just don't know if you are cut out for the next part of the dance. It gets a lot harder from now on. To even being able to stand on pointe. Which you won't be able to accomplish. It took me years to develop being able to do it properly" I state. "How hard could it be to stand on your toes?" Yuno asks and just shrugs. "It takes years of practice, pain and perseverance to get used to it let alone right." I try to protest. I notice in the doorway Buttersprout standing there. Eyeing me off. "Rei get into conference room 1. We need to talk" Buttersprout yells to me. I shiver from the thought of being with her. But I get up. "This conversation isn't over yet Yuno" I whisper to her. Yuno just nods. I walk to the conference room 1.

Buttersprout locks the door. "Rei I wouldn't associate with that girl. She is just trouble. She will only drag you down with her" Buttersprout says in a monotone voice. "I don't care! She is the only one that has treated me like a proper human being since I came here!" I yell. "Rei she is trouble. She has killed 13 people!" Buttersprout says her voice an Octone higher. "Are you afraid if I near her I will get blood on my hands? Well to late there is already blood spilled on my hands" I say and cross my arms over my chest. " I don't care you have blood on your hands. This girl is dangerous" Buttersprout says. "No dangerous than me. I could easily kill you right now" I say with venom. I don't know where my cockiness had come from. "I doubt it. Your just a mere weakling" Buttersprout taunts. "Don't tempt me. It will be your death wish" I taunt back. 

To be continued....


	15. Rido and the prophecy

After the argument with Buttersprout I was made to stay in my bedroom all day. So I won't interact with that girl called Yuno Gasai. I had been bored all day trying to think of how to escape. But also gave me heaps of time to try and work out why I was hallucinating before the new girl Moko Aono came to the school. Why was I the only one that could hear her? Why was I the only one to see her? None of it makes sense. It was like she already knew who who I was. But I still don't know who she is. Or if Moka Aono is her real name. Seems like Moka already knew who my brothers were. But how could she know? But then I guess Zero and Ichiru are known. But how did she know about Shiki. Only a small handful of people know that Rido Kuran is my biological father. So how could she know? But also I am the daughter that everyone mistakes that exists. Doesn't realise the Kiriyu's had a daughter. If she knows about me. Who else knows about me? Who else knows that Rido Kuran is my biological father. Does this put me in danger? But it seems if I am in danger I am on my own now. Because it seems I may not get the help I need from my brothers. 

 

I'm starting to get sleepy. This is all to confusing. I'm just laying on my bed trying to sleep Buttersprout walks in. I quickly sit up. Trying to be ready for anything. "Rei I have just come to give you this shot. It will make you feel better" Buttersprout says as she walks closer to me. I quickly leap off the bed to a corner. "It won't hurt Rei. You will feel better I promise" Buttersprout says. "Back off. Like hell I'm letting you anywhere near me with a needle" I reply harshly while I'm trying to stand my ground. "Rei you can do it the easy way and let me give you the shot. Or we can do the hard way and make the guards hold you down. It's completely up to you" Buttersprout says snarky to me. "I'm not going down without a fight" I yell. "Hard way it is" Buttersprout says and signals for the guards to come in restrain me. I try to fight the two big oaths off me. But they are just to big and strong even for someone like me. They hold me roughly by the arms. I feel there fingernails digging into my arms. But I also feel like the way they are holding my arms they can snap them like twigs if I do something wrong. "I did offer you to just accept the shot willingly" Buttersprout says as she walks closer to me. I try to struggle against the guards but it is useless. The more I moved the tighter their grip on my arm became. Buttersprout now was standing in front of me. "Back off bitch. I don't want none of your filthy drugs that is in that needle" I say in anger. "Rei just be a good girl. Ok? Look we don't want to hurt you. But we have no choice. We have orders and we must follow them" Buttersprout says. "Who is ordering you?" I question looking at Buttersprout in fear. Fear is clearly something I don't show often. "I'm sorry Rei" Buttersprout says as she jabs the needle in my arm hard. I scream in pain. Suddenly I'm feeling sleepy. "You Bitch you drugged me" I say with as much venom as I could in between falling in and out of consciousness. Next thing you know I'm falling asleep. But before I'm falling out of it I feel one of the guards throw me over his shoulder and is carrying me out of my room. Then I black out.

 

~Few hours later~

Shit my head hurts. I wake up with a massive headache. Clearly that oath wasn't gentle when throwing me over his shoulder. My eyes start to adjust to the light in the room. I notice I'm tied in a chair. Legs are bound to the chair legs. Just like my arms are bound to the arms to the chair. Where the hell am I? Why the hell am I here? I look and notice a mirror across from where I am on the wall. I notice I'm no longer wearing the hospital gown. Instead I'm wearing a black knee length dress with ruffles at the end, a black headband and black flats. (Look at the picture for her outfit) I didn't wear this when they took me into Cherry blossom mental asylum. Where the hell did these clothes come from? Whose sick twisted game is this? I look around the room. It's only a small room. There is no windows. Which means the captor is clearly a vampire. There is a small table with one chair in the corner with what looked like a huge pile of books on the table. I wonder what kind of books they are. I notice on the far wall on a cork board there are pictures of three different girls. I try to look as close as I can. And I see that one of them is me. There is heaps of my pictures. Pictures from when I was a baby, child even into my teens. From what I can see there is even what looked like surveillance pictures of when I wasn't looking. Like when I've been hunting vampires. To just doing errands. How the hell didn't I notice I was being stalked? Let alone how did they get some of those pictures. What sick bastard are they stalking me? But who are the other two girls? I can't see the pictures clearly to make them out. But whoever they are I feel sorry for them if they are already here being treated like I am.

Suddenly the door to the room opens. I quickly look towards the door as soon I as I hear it to start to open. I need to know my captor. I look over to them. But I don't recognise them. "I see you are finally awake princess" The captor says. I give a chuckle as I'm eyeing my captor off. "Well fuck I didn't know I was a princess. If i'm a princess then I'm clearly not princess material. I'm far from it. So sorry to burst your bubble." I say being cocky. The person walks up to me and grabs my face by my chin and checks out my face turning from left to right. "You really do look like your mother Rei" My captor says. "Like hell you would know" I say and spit right in his eye. Clearly having brothers comes in handy occasionally. My captor lets go of my face and slaps me. My ears ring from the impact. I suddenly get a decent look of my captor. My captor is a tall male. Clearly a adult with longish browny red hair to his shoulders. But what makes him different is he has two different coloured eyes. His left eye is a reddish colour while his right eye is a icy blue colour. Why do I know something about two coloured eyes? It seems familiar. But why? "Come on baby girl don't do that. Don't you have any manners?" My captor asks. Clearly he is having fun toying with me. "Don't you dare call me baby girl you perverted old fuck" I say viciously. "Tonight is the night the Kuran princess awakens. And you knew your cousin all along" My captor teases. 

I do remember ten years ago Haruka and Juri Kuran was attacked and killed from their brother Rido. And the Kuran princess went missing. And still to this day the Kuran princess is missing. But how does he know that the Kuran princess will awaken tonight? Suddenly it hits me. Two different coloured eyes. Rido had two different coloured eyes. So your saying my captor is my biological father. My captor smirks clearly he can see the surprise in my face. "I see you finally worked out who I am Rei. Rei your daddy is here" Rido says with arms outstretched meaning him. I spit to the side. "Your not my father. Your just the sperm donor that raped my poor mother while she was on a mission" I say with venom. "I'm sorry sweetie. But your mother just looked so delectable. I didn't want to turn her. So I did the next best thing. I raped your mother. The best part your good old daddy could only listen to her screams and not help her" Rido says in my ear. "Your a monster" I say with disgust. "No sweetie your the monster. A hybrid of both worlds a aristocratic vampire but also vampire hunter. A breed that should never exist" Rido says nastily to me. "Well that is what you get for raping my mother. You do the deed you suffer the consequences" I say staring him down. "Rei you don't realise the problem with you being born do you?" Rido asks genuinely curious. "My existence is to eliminate vampires" I say now slightly confused. Rido shakes his head. 

"Rei you do realise you have two other sisters right?" Rido asks. I look at him even more confused. "I have no sisters. My siblings is Shiki, Ichiru and Zero" I say. But now I'm not to sure. "Rei your a triplet" Rido says. I laugh. "Triplets in vampire hunters are unheard of. And its a bad omen if twins are born into vampire hunters." I say but it seems the more he talks the more confused I get. The more I know the less what I knew makes sense. "Rei there is a prophecy a vampire hunter family will give birth two twins. Then the next children they have will be triplets. But not any normal triplets. These triplets will be hybrids. Half vampire hunter and half vampire. When these twins are born its a sign that a bigger trouble will happen. But nothing is mentioned on what will happen. Except that the triplets need to find each other" Rido says while staring at me. "I call bullshit" I scream. "Rei it's true. Your mother gave birth to triplets. But when she did she gave two up and kept one. Because she thought it would be safer. The other two aren't recorded in the Kiriyu name. And they both went to two different families." Rido says. "Why the hell do you care? You certainly never been fatherly to me" I say. "Because it could mean the end of the world as we know it. And I can tell you already met a sister without knowing" Rido says staring me down. "Yeah and why is that?" I ask to try and keep playing his games. Shit if I wasn't tied up I would kick his ass. "The new girl Moka Aono. You heard her voice in your head didn't you. And you saw her when no one else could. But you thought you were going crazy. Clearly her family sent her there for a mission. But the mission is unclear. And why it involves your brother Zero" Rido say nearly laughing. Because I'm sure it looked like my mouth could of nearly been on the floor. "How do I know she is my sister?" I ask. "What you mean without the resemblance? She clearly knew who you were. You will work it all out Rei I promise. I'm sorry but we are out of time" Rido says. "Out of time?" I ask even more confused. "I'm sorry baby girl. It was good to meet you at least once." Rido says as he plays with my hair then kisses my cheek. "Bye baby girl" Rido says and he jabs a needle into my arm. Shit I've been drugged again. But this time this is faster working. And I black out.


	16. Arrived back at Cross Academy

I awake to be in the room that I shared with Shiki at Cross academy. I sit up in bed. How did I get here? I grab my head. I have a severe headache. What was the last thing I remember? Then I remember everything. Buttersprout at the asylum gave me to my father. And he talked about how I looked like mother. But also about how I have another two sisters. And about some ancient prophecy. And that apparently Moka is my sister. Because apparently mother had triplets. But that is just absurd. Vampire hunters don't have triplets. I was so lost in thought to notice Zero, Ichiru and Shiki are sitting at the end of my bed looking at me. "How did I get here?" I ask staring at my brothers. My brothers that put me in that horrid place. No wonder Yuno said if you weren't crazy before you went in that you would defiantly be crazy when you left. "Rei we collected you from the asylum. But you were sleeping. Buttersprout said you were cured and that you are no longer a threat to society. So that meant you could come home." Shiki says holding my cheek. I look at Shiki. I at least know he cares about what happens to me. "Kitten how are you feeling?" Ichiru walks over to me and stares into my eyes. I rub my head. "I have a giant headache" I moan. "Here" Zero says gruffly handing me Panadol and a glass of water. Clearly Zero isn't my Zero. Seems Moka still has him under her spell. 

"Rido is alive" I whisper. I wait for my brothers questions. "How do you know?" Shiki asks calmly still watching me. Watching as I take my Panadol. "What? How the hell do you know that?" Zero explodes. "How are you so sure Rei?" Ichiru asks now watching me intently. I feel like I'm under a microscope. All three of them are watching me. Awaiting my answer. I don't know eagerly or so they can rip his heart out. I fiddle with my blankets not staring at my brothers. "I saw him. I was taken to him. He talked about some stupid prophecy bullshit. And that I apparently have another two sisters. That I am a triplet." I say so softly barely audible. I wait to see if they will slap me or something. "Rei there is a prophecy that has gotten lost that a set of triplets would be born to vampire hunters. But they would be separated at birth. And that they need to find each other to stop the trouble that is to come. But the trouble is never specified." Shiki says with authority. "But a vampire hunter can't have triplets. It's absurd. It has never happened. Particularly mother wouldn't of survived giving birth to three hybrids" Ichiru says. "But that could count for why mother had complications. But also makes sense why mother and father tried their very best to make sure Rei was safe. Because they knew that if anyone knew about the prophecy they would try to destroy her" Zero says as he leans against a wall with his arms across his chest. "Actually one of my sisters is here at Cross Academy" I say. "And did father tell you who they were?" Shiki asks with worry. 

I nod. "Yeah he did. Because we were separated at birth we all took the names that the families saw fit. But my sister that is at Cross Academy goes by the name Moka Aono" I say staring at Zero. Zero's face just falls. His jaw could just about be on the floor. "And one more thing." I say. "There is more?" Ichiru asks curious and snickers and laughs at Zero. "The Kuran princess will awaken tonight" I say. "Wait you mean the one that went missing?" Ichiru asks me. I nod. "Yeah her. Kaname's sister. Haruka and Juri's youngest child." I say as I get out of bed. Then my brothers get off the bed. "I'm going next door to talk to my darling sister. You guys can wait here. I will be right back" I say as I leave the room. I walk next door and knock. There is no answer. I knock again. Still no answer. I go to grab nightwing from my leg. Shit I forgot I don't have my weapons. I slowly open the door to the room that Moka was staying. I walk in to see everything clean. Like she disappeared. I look in the room there is nothing she ran. She must know I'm onto her. I look at the desk to see a note. I Look at the note to see it's addressed to Zero. I quickly glance over it. 

'Dear Zero,

I'm very sorry to leave you like this. But my parents need me home. So I have left to go home. It was really fun being with you. Zero you mean the world to me. But this is for the best. This is good bye. Don't try to find me. Because I can't be found and don't want to be found.

 

Love from Moka xo' 

 

Oh shit. We are to late. Moka has already left. I pick up the note and walk back to my bedroom. I walk in to see my three brothers sitting on the bed waiting for the news. I shake my head. "Moka has already left" I say as I hand Zero the note. My three brothers read the note passing it to one another to read. "It says not to find her." Zero says. "But Zero we have bigger problem to deal with. The Kuran princess wakes tonight." Ichiru says. Shiki just nods. "We have to deal with seeing who the Kuran princess is. But will need to protect her if my father comes to kill her" Shiki says. "After tonight we will have to find Moka and my other sister" I say. Everyone nods understanding what is about to happen. I smell blood. I can tell Zero smells it to. Then we both just stand horrified. We know this scent of blood. It could only be one person's. And that is Yuki. That blood is Yuki's.


	17. Author's note

Hey guys,

I'm sorry if my last two chapters if my writing style changed from the rest of the book. I have only just got back to writing. And still saw potential for this book. So decided to keep writing it rather than start something new. At the moment I'm deciding when it comes to Rei finding her sister's if it will be continued in this book. Or if it will end up as a second book. Still in the thinking process of everything. But I want your guys opinions. Do you think to put it in a second book? And what do you think of this book? Do you guys have any theories on what you think will happen? Just let me know in the comments.


	18. Yuki's Awakening

Zero passes me Silver Rose and Nightwing. I hold my weapons close to my chest after Zero passes them to me. I certainly missed my weapons. I quickly change into the night class uniform. Then I attach my beloved weapons Silver Rose and Nightwing under my skirt as I always have. It feels so good to have them close. It's amazing how used to having you weapons nearby of a difference it makes. Especially when your without them. Zero looks at my eyes. "Rei since when did you stop wearing contacts?" Zero asks. "If you noticed you would of seen I stopped using them around the time you found out my secret. Clearly you pay no attention. You call yourself a vampire hunter. But yet you can't even notice when your younger sister had stopped using her contacts." I say slightly annoyed. Then I look towards him and he looks pissed. "Well how the hell can you call yourself a vampire hunter when you are half vampire" Zero says sternly while poking my shoulder with his finger. "I didn't get a choice. I was raised as hunter by our parents. It's not like I chose to be a vampire. And don't you dare make us start another argument about me being a vampire. Not when it seems Yuki is in trouble. Because I saw you smell her blood as well. Now lets go find your precious Yuki. Then we have to find the Kuran princess" I say clearly pissed off. I must have my scary pissed off face on because Ichiru and Shiki look scared. "Well we should go then" Ichiru says. "Best fucking thing I heard" I say sarcastically. And I start to walk out the door with my brothers following me. 

We walk in silence all four of us. I can't believe Zero. He still can't get over the fact I'm a fucking vampire. I didn't choose this life. I wouldn't choose it even if I had a choice. I can still smell Yuki's blood. I look to Zero. He can still smell her as well. "I think Yuki is in the girls day class dorms" I say while walking. "I agree with you Rei. It certainly seems the smell is coming from that direction. You really do have a sharp sense of smell don't you?" Zero asks. "Well she is a vampire Zero. So of course she has a enhanced sense of smell compared to a human" Shiki says like it's nothing. We arrive at the girls dorm. Yuki's scent is strong now. But something is different. Like something is not right. I reach for Silver Rose and hold Silver Rose in my two hands in front of me. "Rei is something the matter?" Ichiru asks confused staring at my gun. But Zero has already done the same he has Bloody Rose out. "I smell Yuki. But something is different about her. But I also smell Kaname." I say while surveying surroundings. "Different? Why is Kaname with her?" Ichiru asks. "Beats me" Zero says. I look up to the roof and see Kaname holding Yuki. But Yuki looks different. Her hair has grown so long down her back. But the thing that gets me is the fact Yuki's eyes are crimson red. Just like a vampire. 

"Kaname what the hell did you do to Yuki?" Zero yells to Kaname. "Zero Yuki isn't the Yuki we know. Yuki is is a vampire" I say stunned. I just stare at the sight before me. But it seems my three brothers are the same. "All I did to Yuki was awaken her. Yuki is is the lost Kuran princess. Just her vampire side was sealed. And I awoken it" Kaname says eyeing us off. I put Silver rose away and easily with grace jump to the roof with Kaname. I'm only standing a few metres away from Kaname. "You fucking idiot. You do realise this is what Rido wants. Rido wants Yuki awaken" I snarl. "Well I had to awaken her. Or she would of lost her sanity" Kaname snarls. "But Rido wants her blood" I scream. I don't care who hears. "Kaname?" Yuki says softly as she tries to stand on her own. "Kaname I remember everything" Yuki says. "Just the way it's meant to be" Kaname says as he brings Yuki into a embrace. "Rido wants Yuki because she looks so much like Juri. But also because he had a perverted love for Juri" I say astonished of how calm Kaname is. "I'm sure by now Rei you realise we will have to murder Rido. Your father" Kaname says sternly. "Killing him will be no problem. And he isn't my father. His just a sperm donor that raped my mother" I say with venom. "Rei why are you always so cold?" Yuki asks. "Yuki it's just the way I am. There is no changing me now" I reply softly. Yuki looks a little sad. "I'm afraid after tonight I'm not sure what will happen. Because I don't know how Zero will take you being a vampire. You know how he was with me. So I'm sure he won't take kindly to you either. But he will come around eventually. I promise" I softly reply and give Yuki a gentle hug. Yuki nods like she understands. I really do feel sorry for Yuki. Because I really don't know how Zero will take to Yuki being a vampire. But then I think after tonight we will separate and go our own ways. Because I will be on a mission to find my sisters. Tonight is going to be one heck of a night. I just can't believe the Kuran princess was Yuki. I can sense him. His here. Rido is at the Academy. That can't be good. But at least we will finally be rid of him once and for all. "Rido is here at Cross Academy I can sense him. His on one of the rooftops over there" I say with anger pointing towards a couple of buildings. My brothers look towards where I was pointing. And I watch them take off in the general direction. Finally time to end Rido the monsters life. He dies tonight.

 

Does anyone find it easier to write listening to music? Or am I just that odd individual that can't write in the complete silence without music.


	19. Rido's demise

My brothers and I run towards the building where I sensed Rido. I quickly unlatch nightwing from my leg while running. I run with nightwing in my hand. I can sense Rido is in the building we are next to. "Zero, Shiki, Ichiru. He is above" I say pointing above us. All three brothers nod and take off in different directions. I gracefully but very quietly jump tree branches trying to hide my self till I'm nearly at the top. From the top I jump up from the roof. I land in a front tuck. I stare at Rido just standing there. "Why hello again baby girl. Seems you already know who is the Kuran princess is" Rido taunts. I don't see any of my brothers. Shit where are they. "You will not be touching Yuki" I say sternly. "Or what over your dead body? Well that can be easily done" Rido says as he does a blood whip towards me. But I manage to easily dodge while doing a backwards handspring. "Aww what does my daddy want to hurt his baby girl? Well he can bring it" I say challenging him with nightwing. Rido laughs. "What is a stick going to do?" Rido taunts again. I quickly change nightwing into its scythe form. "Maybe the stick won't hurt you. But I'm quite sure this will" I reply. Suddenly Yuki Jumps between the two of us. "Rei this isn't your fight. He is after me" Yuki says. I stand stunned. Yuki has finally awaken the true power of her Artemis rod. Awakening the scythe form. "Yuki you idiot he will kill you. Just like your mother" I say sternly. Suddenly Rido comes behind Yuki and grabs her. He has one arm around her waist and another holding her neck. He grazes his fangs across Yuki's neck. "You really do look like your mother Juri. She gave me that exact same expression when I killed her." Rido says whispering in Yuki's ear. Yuki struggles against him. "Baby girl can't hurt me now that I have the Kuran princess hostage" Rido taunts. 

I look around me. I can't see Kaname. Clearly he let Yuki go on her own. What a bastard. I look towards the full moon and allow my vampire side to take over. My fangs grow while my eyes glow red from bloodlust. My hair drifts in the wind. Still no sign of my brothers. Unless they are waiting for the right time to help me out. I jump over Rido to behind him with Nightwing. But Rido quickly moves while holding Yuki. "I will not let you drink Yuki's blood" I say harshly. Rido puts his hand over Yuki's eyes. I know what his doing. His putting her to sleep. Rido then puts Yuki on the ground and comes flying at me with numerous blood whips. I jump, dodge swerve gracefully anything in my power. My dancing certainly pays off. Because sometimes fighting is a little like dancing. You have to always be aware of your next step. Zero and Ichiru always thought me bringing dance into a fight was stupid. But they never realised how much it makes it easier to maneuver. I try to strike him with nightwing but easily blocks it with his blood whips. I charge at him this to time with nightwing yet he just moves to the side and trips me up. I fall on my arse and see nightwing a few metres away from me. Then Rido sits on top of me straddling me trying to hold my arms back. I move my legs the best I can. Till I manage to knee him in the nuts. And I quickly scramble for nightwing. But Rido pounces on me. I punch his ugly face. But he delivers the next punch right to my jaw. We keep exchanging blows and rolling on the ground. Rido grabs my left leg roughly and I hear a snap. I wince in pain. But kick off with my right leg. I manage to stand sort of. Clearly favouring my right side. I quickly pull silver rose off my leg and just begin shooting. I'm clearly tired and badly beaten up. I don't care. I need to save Yuki from this monster. I just keep shooting till I hit Rido in the heart with my gun. Rido falls over from the surprise bullet. But doesnt yet perish. I hobble over to him and with nightwing I swing and slice his head off once and for all but for safety measures I rip his heart out and throw it aside. Rido starts to perish and turn to dust. His dead. He is finally dead. 

I hobble to where Yuki is. When I reach her I just fall to the ground but I look Yuki over. She is safe. He didn't hurt her. I lay clearly in pain. Then my three brothers come running at me. "Rei we wanted to help but we couldn't. It was like there was a barrier we couldn't enter" Shiki says worried. The three of them are kneeling beside me. "We are sorry we could only watch you get beaten to a pulp. It was horrifying to watch" Ichiru says as he brushes my badly bruised cheek softly. "It was hard not to help. To watch our sister nearly die. But we knew you would be able to beat him. Even if it killed you" Zero says as he holds my hand gently. "Yuki is safe" I whisper. "ssshh we know. Just rest Rei" Shiki says. Zero picks me up gently and starts to carry me to the infirmary. I watch Shiki pick Yuki up and bring her with us. And that is the last thing I remember before I black out with a weak smile on my face. I'm so glad he is dead finally.


	20. A few days later after Rido's death

I wake up still drowzy. I slowly sit up in bed. I rub my eyes trying to wake up. I look around and it seems I'm in the bedroom I have at the headmaster's cottage. I look to see a sleeping Ichiru in a chair beside the bed. I reach over and tap Ichiru's leg. Ichiru jumps a little then looks towards me. "Kitten your finally awake" Ichiru says as he moves to sit on my bed beside me. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask looking at Ichiru. "You have slept a total of three days" Ichiru admits. Shit. I have been asleep three whole days. How is that even possible? "Is Yuki safe?" I ask. Ichiru gives a grim look. Clearly the news isn't good. "Yes Yuki is safe. But Zero didn't take to her being a pureblood and he told her to leave. And that if he sees her again he will kill her." Ichiru says looking at me. "I did half expect that he would be like that. Because its Zero. And he didn't take it to well when he found out I was a vampire" I replied. "But that's not all. Yes Yuki left. But Yuki left with Kaname." Ichiru says softly. I nod. "Yeah I guess that seems reasonable he is her brother." I reply softly. 

Ichiru holds my hand. I go to try and get out of bed but Ichiru pushes me back to my bed. "Kitten your not completely healed you took a rather nasty beating from Rido so it will take a bit longer for you to heal. Especially with your broken leg. I'm sorry sis but your out of action for a while." Ichiru says. "Did I really get that badly hurt?" I ask. "Rei you lost a heap of blood, broke your leg, your face was a mess. So yes it was that bad" Ichiru say tucking me back in. "Did Yuki even know what happened?" I question. "Yes we told her. And she told us to thank you. She hopes to see you one day Rei to be able to thank you properly. But Kaname and Yuki was leaving rather quickly. So she didn't have time to wait for you to wake." Ichiru says. I just lay staring at the roof. "So you have been watching over me for three days?" I question. Ichiru shakes his head. "No Zero and Shiki and I have taken turns watching over you. But I should tell you the nightclass has disbanded." Ichiru says softly and plays with my hair. "You mean Shiki left?" I ask desperately close to tears. "No kitten. Shiki felt he couldn't leave you. So he stayed by. He wants to help with the search of your sisters. Because they are all our sisters. Shiki's included" Ichiru replies and gently plays with my hair. "Yes we will find my sisters" I say softly. "Rei rest up. I think from now on we won't be getting much time to rest. You are seriously determined to find your sisters" Ichiru says and kisses my forehead. 

Ichiru goes to walk away. "Ichiru don't leave" I say sitting up and grabbing his hand. Ichiru stops and sighs and sits back on the bed. "Fine Rei I won't leave you" Ichiru says staring in my eyes. "Ichiru I'm hungry" I complain. "For blood?" Ichiru asks. I nod. Then Ichiru offers me his wrist. I gently bite it. I'm drinking his sweet blood. I can feel he is full of ecstasy. He is loving this. After I finish drinking I lick his wound to heal it. Then I give it a gentle kiss. "Thank you" I say wiping my mouth. "It's alright kitten. Now Rei get some sleep. I will be here till you go to sleep." Ichiru says holding my hand. I nod and lay down to try to sleep. I can feel Ichiru's intent gaze watching me. Surprisingly I fell asleep rather quickly.

Ichiru's P.O.V

Rei is so cute when she sleeps. But she needs all the rest she can get. I watch her sleep for a few more minutes. But then I get up and carefully shut her door softly so I don't wake her. I walk to the lounge room where Zero and Shiki are sitting playing cards. "So how is she?" Shiki asks determined to beat Zero in whatever game they are playing. "She woke up for a little bit. She asked questions. I answered everything the best I could. But she is still weak. I fed her my blood. But she is now back asleep." I reply watching the two of them. "I guess at least she woke up. But she will still be out of action for a few more weeks. Even with her vampire abilities she can't heal a broken leg that easy" Zero says. I nod. "That's why I didn't deny her my blood. It's because she was hungry. She should be better in a few weeks." I answer. "I think it will be a dangerous path finding her other sister's. Because we don't know who we will cross. Or who we will piss off." Shiki says looking up from his cards. "We understand that. But I don't think Rei knows. Because searching for her sister's will put a target on her back. Which means we have to protect her at all costs. One of use has to be with her at all times." Zero replies as he clearly is beating Shiki. "We will do everything in our power to protect Rei. Because if she dies then what ever danger that comes if the three sister's don't find each other will doom us all." I reply grimly. Everyone nods agreeing. Zero just beat Shiki in whatever game they were playing. And know Zero gets off the couch and walks to Rei's room. It's his turn to watch over her.

 

Hey guys.

So this story may have one more chapter which will be mainly a fun chapter. But then I will be continuing this story in the form of a second book called "The hunt for the Kiriyu triplets".


	21. A day at the theme park

It's been two weeks since the death of Rido. Finally I am all healed. But my brothers want to take me to a theme park. Before we end up to busy hunting for my sister's and stopping evil. They dressed me in a pretty dress that is blue and purple that has frills on the bottom and a bow on the waist, with one stocking and one matching glove. With a pretty rose piece in my hair. (Check picture for look.) Seriously since Shiki found out I'm his sister he has loved giving me all these pretty clothes to wear. Some that are so pretty that I don't feel like I belong. Or think would suit me, but would always end up suiting me. Shiki knows what will suit me better than I know myself. Which is amazing and surprising. I feel like sometimes I'm Shiki's little doll that he can dress as he see's fit. But I won't object. The clothes are just to gorgeous. Since the night class ended I rejoined the day class. But I sleep in my room inside the Headmaster's cottage. I'm sitting on my bed reading my manga. The manga I'm reading is Rave Master. It's so good. But I love it even more because it has Plue. Plue is just so cute. I'm waiting for my brothers to get ready. But I am looking forward to going to the theme park with my brothers. Sadly we might not get much time after today to do anything like this. Because apparently Zero has found a lead on Moka. So tomorrow we will set off and try to see if the lead was right. So today is the day to enjoy ourselves.

I hear a knock at my door. I put my manga down and get off the bed and open the door. I smile. I see my three brothers standing there. They are all smiling. "Kitten you look so beautiful. It's Like that outfit was made for you." Ichiru say grabbing one of my arms. "I certainly have impeccable taste in choosing clothes for you. Because everything I have chose so far has suited you and you looked gorgeous in" Shiki says grabbing my other arm. "Rei you really do look pretty" Zero says as he stands by me. "One question why is one each on my arm and another behind me?" I ask confused. "To protect you Rei" Zero says. "If anyone knows about the prophecy or that you are looking for sisters you will have a target on your back." Shiki says. "Don't worry Rei we will take turns and switch around." Ichiru says as Shiki and him guide me out of the school with Zero following closely behind. "You are aware I can take care of myself. I am a trained Vampire hunter. And I did defeat Rido." I say slightly annoyed. "We are well aware." Shiki replies. "But this is for the best. And best way to protect you." Zero says. We are finally outside the school and we are walking down the stairs. I look to see we are travelling in Shiki's limousine. Ichiru lets go of my hand as Shiki opens the door and helps me into the limousine. Then my three brothers climb in after me. I look out at the window. We all travel in silence. I look over to see Shiki just eating Pocky, Ichiru is looking out the window and Zero is just sitting with his arms crossed against his chest. I love them all. They all are good looking in their own different ways. Then I continue to look out the window.

I finally see where we are going. I see the theme park. I see all the roller coasters and other fun rides. "We are finally here!" I scream happily. "Rei you haven't been this happy in so long. It's so good to see my baby sis is going back to her old ways." Zero says with a small smile. "Well I guess a lot has changed. Some for the good. And some for the bad. But let's not worry about that today. Let's have lot's of fun." I reply cheerfully with a smile. All my brothers smile and nod. And we all exit the limousine. Then my brothers take their places beside me. "So what does out sister want to do?" Shiki asks. "Lets go on rides." I reply. "Anything for you kitten." Ichiru says. We walk towards a roller coaster. The theme park is so pretty at night. We could only come her at night because of Shiki. He can't be in the sun during the day without his parasol. Which means he couldn't enjoy himself. So we organised to come at night. We line up for the ride. I haven't been to a theme park since I was about five.

Flashback to when Rei was five

Mummy and daddy has today decided to take Zero, Ichiru and myself to the theme park. "Zero I want the big pink bunny" I whine to Zero pointing to the oversized stuffed pink rabbit at one of the game stands. The game was a race to fill a water balloon as quickly as possible with a water gun. "Sure Rei I will give it a go. Anything for my baby sis. Ichiru want to join? Double our chances to win it for Rei." Zero asks Ichiru. "Yeah sure why not. It will be fun." Ichiru shrugs. Ichiru and Zero walk up to the water pistols. And I'm standing at the counter just able to look over the counter. I'm smiling like crazy. Zero and Ichiru race to win me the pink bunny I want. My brothers are laughing and having fun. It's a tie with Zero and Ichiru winning. The strangers aren't as close to winning. Then Zero's balloon burst. I squeal with delight. Zero tells The game manager that he wants the giant pink bunny. The man passes him the bunny. Then Zero kneels down to my height. "Hey Rei we won you the bunny you wanted." Zero says smiling passing me the bunny. I take the bunny. The bunny is nearly as big as me. But I'm smiling because I'm so happy. "Thank you Zero and Ichiru." I say to my brothers. They both smile. "Anything for you Rei." Zero says smiling. "Zero and I would of done the game over 100 times just to get you the bunny you wanted. Just to see you smile" Ichiru says messing my hair up. "Easily would of tried to win you that bunny to see you smile" Zero says scooping me up in his arms. I giggle and smile. This is the happiest day ever.

End of Flashback

"What are you smiling about?" Zero asks confused. I didn't even know I was smiling. "I was just remembering the day mother and father took us to the theme parks when I was five. When use won that game to win me the giant overstuffed pink bunny that was as big as me. And of how happy we were. That was honestly was one of the best days" I say smiling. "I remember how cute you were waddling around the theme park with that rabbit. You loved that rabbit. It became one of your favourite toys." Zero says. "Or how cute her face was when you won it. And then gave it to her. And we said we would of done the game over 100 times so we could win her the bunny just to see smile and be so happy." Ichiru says as he plays with my hair. "That was certainly a fun time" I say. Then I notice the game manager sign us over to say its our turn on the roller coaster. "We better go or we will lose our turn." I say. Then we walk over to roller coaster and board it. After we boarded the roller coaster the roller coaster turned on. And away we went. We all screamed. This is honestly just like that day when I was five years old. I'm so happy to spend time with my brothers. But from tomorrow everything will be different. A few hours after, laughter, games and lots of rides we head home. It was so much fun. I wish today could of lasted forever. But I know my destiny. We can't be like this forever. Things will change. And I don't know if it will be a good or bad thing. But we won't know till we try.

 

Hey guys! It's official Zero's sister is finished. This is the last chapter. But don't worry you will know if Rei finds her sisters in the second book called "The hunt for the Kiriyu triplets". It's so sad to say this book is officially ended after three years since I first published it. But it's also a happy time. I finally finished a fanfiction properly and just have not completed it for whatever reasons. What are your thoughts? Sad to see this book has ended? Are you happy for the sequel? Any ideas on what will happen? Please comment any questions or answers. I will try to answer as many questions without trying to give away to much. So if I don't reply don't take it to heart. I just may not know how to reply. Well thank you to everyone that has either followed this book from the start or even just recently. Your support means so much. I should be hopefully starting the sequel in couple of days. I will be away for a few days. So I won't be able to start it till I get back. So please don't forget to comment and vote. I love you all my readers and thank you all for the support. xoxo <3


End file.
